Swing Life Away
by Avocados At Law
Summary: Bam has been dating Jenn for a while. Olive Hawk didn't know when Bam invited her to be in Viva La Bam. Olive's been in love with Bam forever. Bam loves her too. Jenn is in the way of a love that was meant to be. Based off Swing Life Away by Rise Against.
1. Indoor Skatepark

**Swing Life Away by Rise Against. The song that inspired this fanfiction. Basically what happened was, I fell asleep last night with that song playing on repeat, and I had this beautiful dream of Bam and a girl with red hair (Hayley Williams, the girl in all my stories) on the porch at Castle Bam swinging on a porch swing. I was like, I have to write a Bam FF now. I just have to. So, I did. Its an anti-Jenn story, so if you like her, gtfo. The first chapter is set in episode 1 of season 1 of Viva La Bam. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Indoor Skatepark<strong>

_I've got friends in  
>highly low places,<br>It's been a long time.  
>~Forever The Sickest Kids<em>

Olive's POV:

_Wellllllllll, kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a big, big, big, big, big bitch._

At 5:30 A.M. I was awoken by the sound of my obnoxious Cartman ringtone. I was about to smash my phone into a million tiny fucking goddamn peices, but then I saw the Caller ID.

_Bam-Bam calling._

"Oh my fucking god, its Bam!" I nearly pissed myself with excitement. I hadn't talked to Bam in a year.

In the midst of my flailing, I knocked my cell phone off of my bed-stand, and rolled off my bed and answered it as quickly as I could.

"Hello?" I asked into it, extremely embarrassed because I was slightly out of breath, and it was probably evident.

_"Hey Ollie, it's Bam." _

His amazing voice practically melted my phone.

"Oh, hey. Sup, Bam?" I asked, trying my best to be cool.

_"Well, today is our first day of filming Viva La Bam. Remember I told you MTV offered me a new show? Tomorrow we're gonna be building an indoor skatepark. Your bro will be coming tomorrow. I figured you'd probably come with him, but I was hoping you could come a bit early and maybe..."_ He explained, but then trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I asked.

_"Maybe you could just move to west chester and be in the show. I know its a lot to ask, and you can have a while to think about it, but just pack a bag for a week, and if you decide to stay, we'll all help you move. What do you say?"_ He sounded hopeful. Really, really hopeful.

_**Be cool, Oliver Leigh Hawk.**_

"Yeah, that sounds good. It'll probably be a yes, anyways. Don't have much going for me in the Cali area." I said.

_"Oh yeah? What about the acting career. You were really funny in that movie with those two dudes you grew up with, uhh, Jorma and Andy? Hot Rod! That was hilarious. And you and those four dudes you kinda have a band with. You guys should record some stuff."_

I rolled my eyes. "Hot Rod was fun, but I won't ever have a serious acting career. I did get a best friend is Isla out of it though. And I've been thinking about a band."

_"Well, that sounds awesome. I guess I'll see you later today." He said._

"Totally... but wait, what time is it there?" I asked.

_"6 a.m." He laughed_

My eyes bulged. "Jesus, I suppose it is. Why up so early Bam-Bam?" I asked.

_"Oh, you'll see when you get here."_ He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I'll see you in a few hours. Can't wait."

_"Me either! Bye!"_

He hung up.

I felt my mouth drop open as I let out a scream, and I started to jump on my bed. I dug out my suitcase and began stressing.

I felt myself worrying over stupid things that I normally never worried over. Like how I hadn't gotten my roots touched up, or how I had gained a little weight, or what I should pack.

When I realized how pathetic I was being, and rolled my eyes at myself and went back to bed. It was 5 in the morning. I didn't need to get ready yet. I didn't need to worry about any of that shit anyways. I was Olive Hawk, or, as Tony nicknamed me Ollie (I'm a skater, how appropriate is that?). Bam's best friend.

I woke up again at 8, and threw in all my favorite shirts into my suitcase, no matter how old or new they were, and all my jeans. The rest of the bag held my flip flops, pj's, and underwear. I brought my giant stuffed clifford since it was my favorite, and I really couldn't live without it, and my skateboard, and packed my laptop after I had reserved tickets. Being Tony Hawk's sister, I was blessed with an amazing skating mentor, and by the age of 8 I was the first female pro, so with my wad of cash in the bank, it was fairly easy to buy first class.

I pinned my hair with bobby pins on the side of my head, with loose strands falling, and just wore some skinny jeans and my joy division shirt. As much as I hate to admit it, I wore UGG boots. At first, I was completely against them. I swore on my life that I'd never once be seen in them, but I borrowed my friend Dakotah's, and the softness of them almost killed me.

But I still would never, ever, ever wear them with shorts. I wasn't that fucking stupid.

I was on the plane by 10 in the morning and was in Philidelphia by Noon, and none other than Raab Himself was there to pick me up.

"Your chariot awaits, My lady." He gave me a big smile as he took my bag, but letting me keep Clifford and my skateboard.

"Thanks Raab." I said, and put my other stuff in the backseat, and gave Raab a hug.

"Been forever." Raab said as we got in the car. I put on my seat belt.

"Feels like it, huh Raaby?" I laughed.

He let me run his iPod, and I was surprised.

"All the music I put on is still on here!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"You've got really good taste. As much as I feel gay admitting it, but as soon as I heard All American Rejects, I immeadiatly had a crush on the singer, just because of his _voice."_

That made me laugh, and I played Dirty Little Secret just for Raab.

The two hours in the car with Raab was fun, but I really wanted to see Bam, and obviously needed to stretch my legs. We finally reached Concord Township, and as I emerged from the car, I yawned violently and stretched.

"Nice tummy, there Olive." I heard a familiar voice from behind. I turned to see my bearded buddy, Ryan Dunn on the other side of the car.

"Ryan!" My eyes brightened as I ran around the car to hug him

"How's it going, short stuff?" He asked, kissing my cheek, and his beard tickled my cheek.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and waved for me to come with him. "Bam's inside."

I felt my heart race increase. I bit my lip in anticipation. I knew I needed to get rid of the lip biting habbit, it wasn't attractive, and wasn't good for my lips.

I followed Ryan and Raab into the air-conditioned house, a nice change from the hot, muggy August air. Bam, April, Phil, Don Vito and Dico were all sitting at the dining room table.

Bam's eyes sparkled as he saw me, and leaped up _over the table _and tackled me to the ground.

"You're here!" He kissed my cheek.

I let out a loud giggle, caught completely off guard.

"Missed you too, Bam-Bam." I said, my voice shaking with laughter.

He smiled and helped me up.

"I'm so glad you came!" He hugged me again. I hugged back.

"Thanks for inviting me." I smiled.

April got up and shoved Bam back playfully. "Don't be hogging all the hugs!" She laughed.

I hugged her. "Missed you so much, Ape."

"I missed you too, sweetie!" She kissed my forehead.

I gave Phil a hug around his neck from behind, not wanting to make him get up. I hugged Dico the Freako next. I didn't really want to hug Vito at all, so I just waved at him.

"Hi Don Vito." I smiled.

"YO! Iz at been 2 years, now yer a nice girl! Lookat at Bam, she's a ten!" Vito yelled in his usual blur of words, and that's what I made out of it.

I let out a tiny laugh, and got serious and slapped the back of his head, sending everyone into a fit of laughter as Vito started yelling.

"Come on, Olive, let's go. Gotta show you why we were up so early." Bam waved me along. We all followed him up the stairs into his room.

On his bed sat a very beautiful blonde girl, with her hair in a high ponytail. She had on a yellow tanktop with red straps, and blue capris, and a pair of high heels. She looked at me and smiled.

_Please don't let her be who I think she is._

"Oh, Olive. This is my girlfriend Jenn." He introduced me to the absoloutly beautiful girl.

_Fuck. My. Life. With. A. Rock. Hard. Dildo._

"Nice to meet you, Jenn." I said as nicely as I could muster up.

Dunn looked at me sympathetically. He knew about my crush.

"Nice to meet you too, Olive." She said, smiling. "Cute name." She told me.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. God, why did she have to be so fucking nice?

"Check it out, Olive." Bam yanked on my sleeve to get my attention. I looked and saw a shiny metal pole go through a giant hole in the floor.

"A fire pole? Now you're getting crazy on this shit!" I said.

"Try it!" He urged me.

"Hell no!" I said.

Jenn laughed. "I'll do it with you."

I smiled and we both grabbed the pole and slid down, even though my heart was sick. I could feel it going from happy, bright red, to depressed and rotting brown and green.

Bam smiled at me from above, and slid down the pole. Dunn, Dico, Rake and Raab did it next, and then they wanted Phil to do it.

"This is fucking nuts!" Phil said.

"DO IT!" Bam screamed.

"It has a weight restriction, Phil." Tim Glomb, building person guy extrodinaire warned him.

"Oh, it does?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, so I'm free and clear then, right?" He asked, relieved.

"Its about a thousand pounds." Glomb said, crushing Phil's hopes.

"Oh, I gotta gain some weight." Phil said, making me laugh.

Bam went up to 'Persuade' him into going, and he finally did, and he loved it, and went down more than once.

Bam and Dunn were out in the front lawn, and I decided to unpack my stuff into the guest room.

"So do you think you'll stay? In West Chester, I mean. For the show?" Jenn appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Do you mind if I come in and hang out for a bit? Bam's been stressing me all day." She laughed.

"Of course not, come on in." I moved my suitcase off the bed.

"So, you and Bam have been close for a while now, huh?" She asked, a little bit out of the blue. I wondered if she was just making light conversation, or if there was a deeper meaning.

"Um... I'm 17 now, and we've known each other since I was 13, so about 4 years." I said.

She popped her lips. "I was just wondering... and I don't have anything against you, I'm just his wondering girlfriend, but do you have a crush on him?" She asked. "Before you jump to conclusions, I'm not a hateful and spiteful bitch, so if you do, just tell me." She said.

"No, no. I don't." I completely lied through my fucking teeth.

"Okay, sorry if I made you feel weird, I just needed to know." She laughed.

"Don't apologize, its really not a big deal." I said.

"Okay." She smiled. "Do you want some help unpacking?" She asked.

"Um... Sure. Can you put my bathroom stuff on the counter in there?" I asked. I thought it was pretty cool I had my own bathroom.

"Absoloutly." She hopped up off the bed, and grabbed the bag from my hands.

I really did like Jenn, but this was killing me. Why wouldn't Bam have the decency to let me know before I got my hopes up. I didn't know how long he and Jenn had been together, but he could have at least told me. After all, I was his "best girl friend."

I sighed, closing the dresser drawer a little harder than I should have, because it caught Jenn's attention as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Something wrong, Olive?" She asked.

"Um... I, uh... Not really. Just in a fight with one of my triplet brothers." I actually wasn't lying. Patrick and I had been fighting over the past 3 months... but I didn't want to dwell on that.

"You're a triplet? Thats so cool." She smiled. She offered me her hand to go outside where everyone else was.

I really didn't want to be friends with her, she was dating the only guy I've EVER had a crush on, but I couldn't help but take it. Why, oh why was she making this so difficult?

We found Bam and the rest of the guys, giving me an excuse to ditch her hand and plop on Dunn's lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your hair is so bad." I told him.

"I know." He said. "Isn't it great?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "How's Angie doing?" I asked.

"Awesome. You should come with me to her house for dinner on friday." He suggested.

"Sure, I'd totally Lo-" I was cut off by Bam yanking me up.

"Come on, Ollie! I need your help with something!" He yelled directly in my face.

I laughed. "Alright, alright. Keep it in your pants, bro."

He pulled me along after him, into the house. He turned to me and shushed me.

"We gotta be sneaky." He told me.

"Okay." I whispered back.

We tiptoed into the kitchen, and Bam grabbed a pair of keys off the hook, and led me into the garage, where Dico and another cameraman for the show were waiting.

"We got the keys to Phil's Van!" He said into the camera, and he pulled me out into the drive way and He, Dico and I got into the van.

I sat on Dico's lap in the front as we drove to Norco Auto Salvage. Dico put the seat belt over both of us as Bam accelerated into the driveway of the junk yard and crashed into an old beater.

"Is this where you wanted it?" Bam asked the Auto Salvage owners, who didn't look as amused as we were.

The car made a _yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk _sound as Bam tried to start it again.

"Dude, it won't start! No more Van." He laughed and got out. Dico unbuckled us and we got out too.

The Van was picked up and smashed back down with a bulldozer.

"I want everything on the car to be jacked." He said, half into the camera, half to me.

I watched in horror and amusement as Phil's beloved van was completely obliterated.

Bam handed me a sledgehammer, and I immeadiatly shook my head no.

"Oh, come on Ollie! You know you want too!" He coaxed me into it.

I sighed, but smiled, and smashed the back window. "There. That's all I'm doing. Unlike you, I love Phil."

He laughed, and Him, Dico and the Bull Dozer continued with the rampage.

"Time for delivery!" Bam soon announced. The bull dozer put the Van up onto a trailer, and the truck pulled away.

"I think I changed my mind, I want it back." Bam said.

Dico gave him a look, but I knew he was joking. Dico got it and laughed.

_4 P.M._

I lay on the couch with my feet up on Don Vito's shoulder, watching TV with him and Phil. It was so easy to feel at home here. Chilling with the fat boys almost made me forget about my broken heart. I slowly felt myself changing from myself, into a motherfucking clam shell.

April came into the living room. "Have you seen the Van keys? Cause I haven't seen 'em."

"Gettin'ready to go somewhere?" Vito asked, unusually understandable.

"Lets go to the post office before they close."

Bam and I followed Vito, Phil and Ape outside. I really did feel bad for Phil, but I knew he'd like how it ended.

"Holy Christ, Phil. Wait til you see this." Vito saw it first.

Ape gasped. "Oh my god!"

Phil was finally bummed. "I love that Van, are you nuts?"

After a few moments of Ape's surprisedness and anger, Vito's stupidity, and Phil's silent depression, we heard the sound of a car driving up.

"We got you a new ride, Phil." Bam announced, and in the driveway turned a brand new Blue Chevy SUV.

"No, you're kiddin'" Ape said.

"You like that, Phil?" Bam asked.

"Yeah." Phil said, and kissed Bam on the cheek.

He started to walk towards it.

"Is this for real, or is it gonna blow the hell up?" He asked.

Ape kept asking and insisting it was a joke. "Is it _stolen?"_

Phil got right in it and rolled the window down, obviously happy.

"You like it?" Bam asked again.

"Yeah, we'll keep it." Phil stated.

"Bam! You can do somethin' to my truck while I'm gone! I'll take one a these too!" Vito called from the passenger seat.

Bam turned to me with a tiny smile.

"Couldn't help it, huh?" I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"So much for hellday, huh?" He laughed and shook his head.

He walked past me and into the house. I sighed, watching him hop up the steps, and Jenn following him. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This sucked. Jenn was living the life I should have been. She didn't deserve Bam. I know she sure as hell didn't love him as much as I did.

_6:38 P.M._

I sat on the counter with Dico watching him play his gameboy, and I sat wondering why he, Bam and Dunn were wearing sunglasses inside. Ryan was nibbling here and there at a peach, and had just hung up his phone when Bam approached his peach and pulled the plate closer to the edge of the counter. He slowly put his butt to it, and Dunn's face fell.

"Man, why'd you fart on my peach?" Dunn asked, so obviously depressed about his beloved peach.

"It wasn't a proper one, so it doesn't count." Bam laughed.

"That wasn't a proper one? What did you want to happen?" Dunn asked.

"I wanted it to sound more like this." Bam turned his butt to the peach again and let a huge fart rip, sending us all into fits of laughter. I fell off the counter, which cause Bam to double over and fall on the floor too.

The laugh attack Dico and I both had lasted for about the rest of the night. I helped Ape cook dinner, and whenever Dico walked in, I'd burst into laughter, and so would he. Then we'd gain control again, and loose it. Dico and I did that a lot before too.

I was still giggling and humming when I went to bed that night, happy and content with my desicion to stay permanently. It wasn't until Bam poked his head in to say goodnight until it really hit me.

I started crying. Well, it wasn't crying as much as it was violently sobbing. I was glad my room was too far away for anyone to hear. I was devastated. I couldn't do this for however long the show would be. Hell, I doubted I'd last the week Bam wanted me here.

I didn't go to sleep until 5 A.M.

The next morning, I woke up at 9ish, getting a full 4 hours of sleep. The smell of breakfast foods woke me up.

I took a 5 minute shower, and put some mousse in my long cherry red hair, and put on my favorite sweatshirt ever. It had bullwinkle on it and it said Watssamatta U. Short for Watssamatta University, only with Bull Winkle's catch phrase. Tony had bought it for me when I was 14. It was pretty fucking awesome. I paired it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with slightly faded knees, and decided to barefoot it. I knew I'd be skating later today though, so I put my shoes on my bed where they would be easily found.

I headed down the stairs, kind of smelling my hair. I always did when I got out of the shower, but alone in my apartment all the way in Cali I didn't really have to be all that subtle. Here, they would think I belonged on the third floor if they saw me shoving my hair up my nostrils. But it did smell good... Like sweet pea.

Ape bid me a good morning and told me to go sit at the table, and that breakfast was almost done. I smiled and went to sit in between Dico and Ryan at the table. After we had all eaten, the rest of them sat around the table, chatting about things I didn't care about. I just sat and listened quietly. I tried my best not to look at Jenn, who was blatantly staring at me while I looked at Bam. I think she found out that I was lying to her, because she wasn't all smiley at me anymore.

"Jenn, can I get your help in the kitchen for just a sec?" Ape asked her.

"Sure." She said, her eyes not leaving me. She got out of her chair and turned, looking back at me again.

I swallowed thickly.

Well, at least we'll be enimies now. Like God intended.

Jesus, listen to me.

Why am I so _selfish?_

I refused to be a homewrecker. Even though, as I had found out, they'd only been dating for 2 months. Before then, they had just been friends.

So no one could really blame me.

Besides... I was way cooler than her. Sure, she had big tits, and nice hair, but her face resembled a fucking chipmunks.

_Damn it! Shut up! You aren't like this... You have a giant gap between your teeth, so shut up!_

I rubbed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

Everyone averted their attention to me. Especially Bam. He acted as if he and I were the ones who were together. Why was he always so happy when he was around me? I was starting to get sick of it.

Really sick of it.

"What's up, Ollie?" Bam asked, genuinly concerened.

Filled with false hope that made me more depressed, I brushed it off, and I changed the subject, emersing myself into the conversation.

Ape and Phil were off to Atlantic City around 11, and Raab, Dico, and Rake went with them, and I was left with Dunn, Jenn, Vito and Bam. Bam called Glomb over, and Glomb brought Ramps and building buddies.

I sat on the couch with Vito, watching quietly as all the commotion unfolded before my eyes, with Jenn flipping out about April's stuff, and Dunn with a hammer because he was bound to break something, which he did. Jenn gave him a job of carrying one tiny little trinket, and he completely destroyed it.

"Dude, this is like a really nice house and we're just shredding it up with skate ramps!" I laughed.

Me and Don Vito watched the weather, and there was news of heavy, heavy rain coming down today and tomorrow. Bam decided to put up tarps.

Me and Bam went to go get My brother, Bucky Lasek, Jesse Fritch, and Kevin Staab from the airport in a limo. My brother was really happy to see me, and I, deep down, couldn't wait to totally show Jenn up with my skating skills. I was almost as good as my brother, and better than Bam. Even Bam addmitted it.

All the guys were amazed at the Indoor/outdoor trasition park that Glomb had built. It was pretty much heaven for all of us skaters.

I was the first one to make it up over the mantle peice, and then Bam and I did it together, and then me and my brother went together, and Tony put a chip in the ceiling. Jenn kept giving me the evil eye, but I was having way to much to give a fuck what that Mary-Sue thought of me.

It really started to pour down rain later in the day.

But we shred it up anyways. I was the only girl there besides Jenn, and I was the only one doing anything impressive. Sure, I may not have been as hot as Jenn, but I was better than all the guys here except my brother, and I was the only girl pro who could pull a McTwist.

When April came home, she cried, and freaked out, and cried more in Bam's shoulder, then she started laughing, and then her and Phil both punched holes in the wall.

It was pretty amazing.

I went to bed that night, happy that I showed Jenn completely up. She couldn't compete with a 17 year old girl doing a McTwist in a fuckin' bullwinkle sweatshirt.

I was just about to hop into bed when a knock was heard on the door. I raised an eyebrow, and went to answer it.

Jenn stood at it, with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, we're closed?" I asked.

"I heard you bawling last night. I peeked in after you fell asleep and saw a picture of you and _my_ Bam beside you. So do you want to tell me the truth on your feelings about Bam?" She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I've been in love with Bam since I first met him. I'm not going to steal him away from you, Jenny-Poo. But I won't be able to help it if he falls in love with me." I said, in an innocent voice.

"Bam would never fall in love with you." She sneered.

"Oh, no? Watch his behavior around me, Jenn." I stated plainly.

"Just don't try anything stupid, bitch. Bam is mine." She said through her teeth.

"I know that. Thats why I said I won't try to steal him. But I won't be able to do anything if he falls in love with me by himself. So don't worry your pretty little mind about it." I smiled sweetly.

"You're signing a death warrent, Olive." She hissed.

"Nighty-night, cunt." I said in an innocent voice, and slammed the door in her face.

"UGH!" I heard her scream, and stomp down the hallway.

I smirked to myself. I wasn't one for catfights, I didn't like being a bitch, but Jenn deserved it.

_I just had to keep telling myself that to justify what I was doing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I like it so far. Its satisfing my need to get that dream onto computer screen. It was a really beautiful dream. and I will be putting that in later on in the story, obviously. I mean, it was the whole reason I'm writing this.<strong>


	2. New Digs

**You guys are gonna be in for like 5 more chapters. I have no school tomorrow. Prepare yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Digs <strong>

_I go around a time or two  
><em>_just to waste my time with you  
><em>_~All American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret_

**Olive's POV:**

Of all the crazy bull shit Bam had done during the first season, including the Elephant and the personal Turbonegro concert, dropping the Piano on the car was what put Concord township over the edge.

The day after the scavenger hunt, which was a fucking blast, by the way, being on the Bloodhound Gang's team. Chilling with Jimmy Pop in a schoolbus, and of course, getting to see Evil Jared's smoking hot bod run a mile was amazing. That man would drive a nun's panties off, I swear.

But, back to getting kicked out.

The township sent us a notice of eviction of the township. Well, by us, I mean Bam and the Crew. April and Phil were allowed to stay, but the show wouldn't be as good without them, so Bam decided to move to "a bigger place with less a-holes".

So, Bam, Dunn, Dico and I went in search of the new house. Every house we passed thaat was for sale got simoltanious "no's" from all of us.

We pulled in the drive of one house we decided to give a chance. Bam opened Ryan's door and pushed him out into the snow. When he met us at the car, Bam brushed the snow off of him and gave him a hug.

"You just gave me a hug!" Dunn laughed, making me laugh too.

The house was seriously the nicest I've ever been in, besides my brother's beverly hill side mansion, that is. It had 5 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, a four car garage, erotic art, and...

"Its got a... freakin' hocky rink!" I yelled in disbelief.

We demolished the hocky rink and Bam broke a lamp, and I got a huge bruise on my shoulder from one of the pucks being tossed around.

"This house is way too nice for us, and besides, the neighbors are right there!" Bam said into the camera, as the pissed off neighbors peered through the hedges on the other side of the driveway.

"We haven't even moved in yet and they're already pissed at us!" I laughed.

"Moving along," Bam laughed.

We all piled back in and drove on down the road.

"Look at that dumpster with shutters." I pointed to a gross looking house.

"I wouldn't take a dump in that house." Dunn remarked on a similar house.

We pulled into the driveway of an awful house. Bam backed out right away.

It was about 2 hours later when we found it.

The perfect house.

We moved that day. Almost the entire living room was empty in fifteen minutes, except for Don Vito, who refused to move his fat ass out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yo! Yous ain't movin' this chair. Zy I'm sittin' in it." He said.

The guys let him have his way, and began to wrap him in bubble wrap and tape. They carried him out to the trailer just fine, but had trouble getting him onto it.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, YO NO!" He yelled when they almost dropped him. "Grab the bottom of the chair, Naht my balls!"

They finally got him up, and started to even more thouraghly wrap him.

"Now I can't even move." He said.

I started to draw a mustache on him.

"Ollie kumolo how to draw. What the hub is she drawing?" Vito asked. He jerked his head away, ruining the mustache.

"Ah! You ruined it! Let me do the other side, you can't have a half assed mustache." I said, and Vito let me finish it.

"Hey! Lunch break you guys, lets go!" Bam called us in.

"YOOO! You can't have no god damn lunch right now!" Vito yelled in protest.

"Alright Vito, you got two options, do you want the soup of the day, or do you want the Soup de Jour?" Bam asked.

"S'the same fuckin' thing." Vito said.

I laughed, and Bam pulled me inside and closed the door. He and I paused there for a minute, because he didn't expect to pull me that hard and close to him. He looked down at me and rubbed his neck, chuckling nervously. I bit my entire bottom lip really hard, trying to tell myself to break that stupid fucking habit, but I couldn't.

"Let's... uh, go eat... I guess." He looked down. I had never seen Bam act bashful. Even around me.

Maybe it was that Jenn wasn't here... Nah. Bam viewed me as his little sister. I was sure of it.

"Ape! Phil! YO!" We heard Vito call from outside, causing another laugh attack between me and Dico.

I wasn't really paying much attention, but somehow all Dunn and Bam ended up burning Phil's beloved coupon book. I was exceptionally unobservant that day. I was deep in thought about Bam. Not lovesick puppy thoughts, they were wondering what his deal was.

Dunn and I walked back out to the trailer where Vito still was, and Bam was feeding him. He had his mouth full of bread, as Dunn slid a rubber elvis presely hat/sunglasses mask thing over his eyes.

"Vito, I feel bad, it's cold out here," Dunn said as he slid it on Vito's fat head.

Vito, with his mouth still full, began to argue.

"Now you're really behundagunt." He said. "What teh hellz at?" He got louder, and flinched away as Dunn patted his head.

Vito was _greatly _angered, and began to shake his head as furiously as his fat physique would allow.

"Get this thing the hell ogga meh!" He demanded, shaking his head more in protest of the rubber Elivs hat.

A few minutes later, Glomb drove off with Vito.

We all started loading more into the big truck, with the guys purposely breaking April's dishes.

Soon, we were good and ready to bail the fuck outta there. Bam found a creative way of taking the mailbox with us, and we drug it all the way to the new house. I sat up front with Bam, and we jammed to Children of Bodem all the way there.

An hour later, we arrived at the new house. It was a large barn type freakin' mansion, with a stone lighthouse built into the side, and one kickass unicorn mural. It had 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 14 acres and a private road. It was totally perfect for Bam and the cKy crew. The only thing ruining it was the fact that Jenn would be home in a few days from her parents house, and then she'd be moving in.

As soon as we all got into the house, I stopped everyone.

"I GET DIBS ON WHATEVER ROOM I WANT!" I declared, and ran up the stairs. I ran into the most perfect room first. It was probably the biggest, with a huge bay window.

The boys ran in it after me.

"I got total dibs on this room." I said firmly.

The guys were bummed, because this was obviously the best room in the whole house, and they went off to go argue over other rooms.

Shortly after all that went down, Jess Margera, Bam's big brother, and the only other person I confided my crush on Bam in besides Dunn and April came over. He told us cKy was playing a show in Amsterdam. Bam, being the worst son ever, made Ape and Phil do all the dirty work and we went to party in Amsterdam. It was nice being at a concert without Jenn stealing the show like the selfish bitch I soon found out she was once she realized I was a threat to her relationship with Bam.

When we finally got back to west chester, we all predicted Ape screwed the house up in a massive way. And of course she did. It looked exactly like the old house, which, no offense to Ape, was god awful. Bam threw all the stuff out the window and burned it, stating "New house, New rules."

Sometimes I wondered to myself just why I was so deeply in love with him, but whenever he smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. I shook my head and laughed at the thought of me and him together. Half of it was a laugh saying 'It would rule' and the other half saying 'Get real, dumbass.'

Bam said that remodling would start in two weeks, and Sweetheart Seth would be doing it. After the house was rid of all the furniture, We painted back over the gay flowers. I didn't know if Bam would be able to survive two weeks without a kickass upstairs, but I believed in him. Slightly.

It felt so weird, being in a house this big and new, with it being pretty much completely empty. I tiptoed to Dunn's room and creaked open the door.

"Ry, are you sleeping?" I whispered.

"Nah, come on in." He whispered back. "Little scared?" He guessed.

It was totally obvious. "Yeah."

He opened his arms widely. "Come 'ere. I'll let you sleep in here a few nights if you need to Buggy." He said.

I crawled into bed and snugged up to him. No matter how bad he smelled, he was still like a brother to me. That, and he was the only one with a girlfriend who wouldn't bite my head off by me sleeping with him. Not in the sexual sense of course, but she knew I got scared easily at night, and that Ryan was my safe haven for nightmares about clowns and giant killer snails.

I fell asleep easily on my first night in castle bam, all thanks to Ryan Dunn.

* * *

><p><strong>Much shorter than last one. This is one of those chapters you have to write to get to the good part. Oh yeah...<strong>


	3. Pirate Bar

**Chapter 3: Pirate Bar**

_I laugh 'cause its so damn funny  
>that I can't even see<br>__anyone when he's with me  
><em>_~Taylor Swift, Teardrops On My Guitar _

**Olive's POV:**

"Today, we're fixin' up the house. And we're landscaping!" Bam yelled into the camera.

We were already covered from head to toe in mud. We continued to tear up the yard with our fourwheelers, getting ourselves even more disgusting. But it was the most fun I'd ever had.

I saw Ape head down the yard to us, clad in a pencil skirt, and a sweater, holding Bam's cell phone. I rolled my eyes. I'd feel bad later, but she had what was comin' to her here.

"Bam! Slayer's on the phone!" She yelled over the roar of the fourwheelers' engines.

Bam spun by, showering her with mud, and I followed suit. April screamed in protest.

We circled her a couple times, and Bam finally stopped and took the phone from her. "Yo, is this Tom?"

He turned to me. "Slayer is coming tomorrow." He told me.

"Tomorrow? Tell them to come today!" I replied.

Bam threw a chunk of mud at me. "No, they're flying in tomorrow."

"Tomorrows okay." I said, and Bam laughed.

"No! Don't stay at a hotel!" He told the phone. "Stay here, this is a hotel. There's four bedrooms up there and a lobby, pirate bar! Alright, later." Bam handed the phone back to Ape, and we drove past her again, showering her with more mud.

"Total Jerks!" Ape screamed at us.

Bam and I rode around for a little while longer, and drove up to the hobbit hole to rinse off the fourwheelers.

I really liked being a part of this show. Honestly. We could do whatever the hell we wanted. I liked talking in front of the camera with Bam too. Not many people knew that I was best friends with him. I wanted people to know that. Call me selfish if you must, but... I didn't care at this point.

"Slayer's coming in 24 hours, and if you don't know who slayer is I suggest you go down to the library and do some rock reasearch because you are n'idiot. And on top of that, pirate bar isn't even close to being done." Bam said into the camera, and then to me.

"How the fuck are we even planning on making a pirate bar?" I asked.

"Paint walls blood red, with skull and crossbones and buried treasure." Bam explained, as it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, I decided to get Vito a date for this thing."

"Pfft, good luck." I snorted.

"What are you talking about, you're helping!" Bam said.

I gave him a half amused half surprised look. He smiled at me, and then at the camera.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 23:59:59**

We walked into the lower part of the house, where the pirate bar would be built.

"What happened to mom?" Phil asked Bam and me.

"Yeah, what the heck?" Raab asked, with his mouth full.

"These two assies, like I'm-"

"Assies?" We all laughed in sync at Ape's new word.

She tried to tell about how us two "assies" showered her will mud, but we were all so amused by her new word, that we barely listened.

"Let's get to work." Bam demanded.

"I don't know any of this pirate crap." Phil said.

We went into Bam's room, which would be just one of the projects to work on.

"How're we gonna get this done in a day?" I asked, feeling really gross. I didn't wanna be on camera covered in mud that much anymore.

"I dunno, but don't walk on that rug, cuz its brand new." Ape told us.

Bam and I looked at each other, and down at the rug, and Bam stepped on it.

"Get off of the rug!" Ape pushed him off.

I laughed.

"Why?" Bam asked.

"Because! We haven't even paid for it yet!" Ape yelled, and folded it over.

I, with a guilty puppy look in my eyes stepped on it. She looked up, and gasped.

"Get off there, Ollie! I swear to god-" She scolded me.

I bounced up and down, and a big chunk of mud fell onto the rug.

She gasped again. "Olive! This is a brand new rug! I'm gonna kill you." She looked away.

I bent down to unfold it so I could lay on it. "Watch out." I told Ape.

"Olive! Don't you dare walk on there." She warned me.

I smiled and flopped on the rug.

"Olive, get off!" She yelled.

I started to roll myself in it.

"Is she kidding? Is she _kidding? _IS SHE KIDDING?" Ape yelled.

Bam got on it with me. "Let's do sit-ups!"

"Get. Off. Of that rug, or I swear I will kill you both." Ape told us.

"Alright, I'm getting off." I pretended to agree, and 'tried' to get up but slipped and slided all over it, getting it worse.

"OLIVE!" She screamed at me.

"This is my room. I want a half pipe, with a murphy bed." Bam told her when we both got up.

"Aren't you sick of half pipes?" Ape stressed.

"Hell no! I'm a skater!" Bam said.

As they still remained in conversation, I tried to sneakily wrap myself up in the rug again.

"Olive, you better get off that rug." Ape told me.

It was then that Glomb entered the room and decided to ruin the fun.

"Yo! Yo, clean it up." Glomb unwrapped me from my cucoon.

"Glomb, don't touch the rug." I told him, and he laughed at me.

Bam told him the plan, and asked if he thought we could do it in 24 hours.

"Slayer's coming?" Glomb asked. "Crank it up, dude."

"See? You need his attitude." Bam told me.

"Yeah... I just don't have that in me." I said, in all truthfulness. I thought this was a dumb idea.

"Change your clothes, cause seriously, you're making more of a mess." Ape told me and Bam.

"Alright, lets hop in the shower." Bam said.

"Together?" Glomb laughed, slightly surpirsed.

"Yeah." Bam said, as if it meant nothing.

"Jesus!" I rolled my eyes.

I did like the idea though... I really did. Bam looked really, really good all dirty. I knew I had mud caked all over my body, and it sent shivers down my spine thinking of his bare chest covered in dirt. It was so hot.

Bam suggested something about inviting the whole town of West Chester to the Slayer show, and he and his mom got in an argument about that. As we started to walk back down the stairs to where the pirate bar would be, he looked up at Vito.

"Vito, are you bringing a date to the party?"

"I ain't gonna be ready for no slayer party."

"I'm gonna find you a date." Bam told him.

"As long as she ain't all muddy like you."

"She's gonna be a nice girl." Bam said.

Vito continued rambling.

"Alright everybody shut up and lets get started." Bam said.

This is where the montage would happen in the show.

"What if we made one room black?" I suggested.

"No." Ape said.

"Slayer would like black." Bam defened me.

"No! Who want's to live in purgatory?" Ape argued.

"Slayer!" Bam said.

"Who wants to live in a hole?" Ape scoffed.

"Thats all rock dudes wanna do, is live in holes." Bam argued back.

"No they don't. Now, seriously, you two. Go get cleaned up." Ape told us.

"Alright. C'mon, Ol." Bam waved me up the stairs.

I followed him. All these thoughts filled my mind. Like, if we were together, we probably would be showering together. It would have been better if were were just together. To my displeasure, we took seperate showers, but I was glad we'd get to spend all this time together today.

Me and Dico had a cleaning supplies war, and Ape yelled at us. I helped Raab carry in boards, and he lay down on the stage.

"Raab, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Raab!" Bam yelled from across the room. "You've seriously been working for like, 20 minutes!"

"I carried all these boards in!" Raab defended himself.

"There's... there's three of them! What a looser!" Bam rolled his eyes, and I sat down by Raab.

Vito came in, and was very unhappy to see two people resting. Even though his fat ass wasn't doing a damn thing.

"Got no tiddly just joogle you can't just goat duggle with a hammer and nail and hammer something and expect it to grow! Beglat these idiots sitting hernwaga ehhm just sitting glawhahwaglahh what they're doin! I'm gettin the hell outta here, you don't make any sense." Vito yelled, sending me and Raab into a fit of laughter.

"I couldn't find one word he just said!" Bam laughed.

"I don't know how you deal with these vulcan idiots, I'm leaving." Vito said as he made his way out the door.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 22:34:28**

Bam, Dico, Raab, Dunn and I hopped into Bam's hummer, and followed Don Vito down the road.

"This is the dating intervention. We got Don Vito up there, we're following him. And we need to get him a date. First, Brandon's gonna be the test date."

"I'm gonna treat him how to treat a lady, that scumbag pig." Dico said.

At the first red light, Dico hopped out of the car quickly and jumped into Vito's. I climbed into the front seat with Bam. He gave me one of those sparkly blue eye smiles.

We continued with Vito's pursuit.

"He's either gonna take his test date to pizza, hoagies, wings, or a strip club." Bam said. "Ooh! Strip club."

I gave him a disgusted look, and he laughed at me.

"Oh my god, look at this shit. He's taking his test date to ten cent wings." I said in disbelief. "Thats why he's 49 and unmarried. That and the skin tags and fat."

Bam and Ryan laughed, and we all got out of the car.

I told Don Vito to open up the door for his date, and he did.

"Go on, get your ass in there." He said, and pushed Dico in.

Bam, on the other hand, opened it nicely for me, making my face heat up.

That trip to wings n' things told me that Don Vito would never get a date. Ever. He was the most disgusting thing alive.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 20:14:58**

I really didn't feel like dealing with anymore Don Vito nastiness, so I decided to spend the rest of the day helping out April.

"I can't believe we only have 24 hours to paint four rooms and finish a pirate bar." I told Ape as we worked on the first room.

"I know. Slayer are gonna love their rooms though. They'll feel like little kings in here."

I smiled at Ape. She was such a mom. Impossible not to just adore the hell out of her.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 18:20:43**

Bam came in after we were just starting on the second room.

"Well, I like heavy metal." Ape said, continuing their half conversation, half argument as I half tuned them out.

"Well, this is like, heavy metal." Bam said skeptically.

"I like _heavy _metal."

"This is like-" Bam gave an example of a guitar riff.

"Heavier than Metallica?" Ape asked.

"Yeah." Bam replied.

"Really?" Ape asked, and continued to paint. "Like Def Leppard. My favorite." Ape said to me.

"Dude! Ape!"

"What?"

"I know you think like Def Leppard and like, Journey is heavy metal-"

"No, I'm past Journey." Ape said.

"I'm talking about-" Again, Bam gave another instrument example, and then a vocal attempt at screaming.

Bam flopped on the bed behind me as April told him to call the rest of the guys to come back and help us.

"I can't, we have to get Vito a date for this thing." Bam said.

I snorted.

"What? You don't think we can?" Bam asked me.

"Hell no." I scoffed.

"Why?" Bam laughed.

"He's disgusting! Those test dates you have set up will last a minute. Each. Like, I'm not even kidding. Those poor girls will need therapy." I shook my head.

"C'mon Ollie, don't you think thats a little harsh?" Bam raised an eyebrow and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes, and wiped some of the sweat off of my forehead. I guess my feelings from deep within my heart started to show on my face, because Bam all of a sudden looked extremly worried.

"You okay, Ollie?" He sat up and put a hand on my arm.

I nodded. "Just a headache. My stomach's been acting a little weird since we moved."

"Take a break, Ol. I'll finish up with Ape, alright?" The look in his icy blue eyes made my stomach even more sick. He was genuinely worried about me.

I nodded, and swallowed the thick lump in my throat, and went into the bathroom farthest away from where Bam was.

**Bam's POV:**

I really was starting to worry about Olive. She hadn't been right since about three days into moving to west chester. After we had all her stuff moved, she started to act different. I was beggining to wonder if she really wanted to be here at all.

"I'm really starting to worry about her, Bam." My mom said as she continued to paint taking the words straight from my own mind.

"Me too..." I said.

"I think I have a feeling I know what's wrong." Ape said, looking out after where Olive left.

"And that is?"

"Bam, I think Olive has feelings for you. Her and Jenn don't get along, she starts to get red and clammy everytime you and Jenn are around her together. She hides behind Dunn half the time, she barely talks..."

"That's insane, Ape. Ollie... no." I shook my head. That was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard.

I was the one who liked Olive.

Before Jenn and I started dating I'd done everything in my ability to try and get her to date me. But she never did. I knew I was being obvious. So, I knew she didn't like me that way.

"Bam, open your eyes!" Ape stressed. "She's always liked you. You don't believe me, ask Ryan. He's the only one besides me that Olive has ever told."

"Wait... She told you?" I asked.

Ape sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm in too deep with Jenn to do anything about it..." I asked, in total defeat.

"Give it a little time and see how things work out, okay? I can finish up here. Just go work on the bar."

I nodded, and ran my hands through my hair as I walked down the stairs.

"Jesus christ..." I muttered as I saw Jenn, talking with Raab.

"Hey baby." Jenn greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I said back, not even looking at her.

I could tell she wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't. She always saved it for later.

Ollie finally came down the stairs with her hand in Dico's a few minutes later, after Dunn fucked up the paint on one of the bones for the wall.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

She nodded with a smile.

She looked like she'd been crying. I bet Dico had talked her down a bit, and now she felt okay. She looked up at me, and I gave her the same worried look. She glanced over at Jenn, who I didn't know was even still in the room, and was glairing daggers at Ollie. I gave Jenn a look, and she looked away, but I knew as soon as I stopped paying attention, she stared coldly at Olive once again.

"Its almost time to leave to help Vito with his test dates." I announced.

"Am I coming along?" Jenn asked.

"Nope. Me, Dunn, Dico, Raab, Rake, and Olive." I stated coldly.

"Olive's going?"

"The _crew_. Yeah." I replied, and walked past her. I knew she turned around to stop me, but I yelled for everyone before she could.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 15:22:27**

**Olive's POV:  
><strong>  
>"Vito's on his first date right now, we have a microphone and he has an earpeice so we can stay stuff to him so he doesn't screw it all up." Bam explained what was happening into the camera.<p>

I felt a certain sense of happiness, and a little bit of pride when I saw how cold Bam was to Jenn before we left. I guess he finally saw how awful she was treating me, and wasn't all too happy about it. Again, you can call me selfish if you want, but I didn't like Jenn. She didn't deserve Bam, and I planned on her happy ending never happening.

We sat across the resturant from where Vito and his first date sat. We all had headphones, so we could hear. I smugly sipped on my drink, amused by Vito, and evilly happy about the Jenn/Bam situation.

"Hi, how ya doin. I'm Don Vito. Nice to meet you." Vito introduced himself to a beautiful exotic girl.

"Hi, I'm Itona, nice to meet you too." She said back, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yuck..." I whispered under my breath, and Bam smiled at me.

They sat down, and the horror show began.

"You have very nice breasts." Vito 'complimented' her.

We all tried to contain our hysterics and Bam grabbed the microphone.

"Don't go straight for the titties you dumbass!" Bam told him.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Vito asked.

"Yes, I do." Itona replied.

"Where at? Private places?" Vito guessed.

"Yeah," Itona said. She seemed to be kind of having an okay time.

"Can I see?" Vito asked.

"Maybe later on, right?" Itona laughed.

"Its later now." Vito said.

I slammed my head on the table in frustration.

"Ask her if she likes your wandering eye." Bam said into the microphone.

"NO! No, no way." Vito said, to us, and Itona looked mad confused.

The rest of the date was just all downhill from there, and Vito moved to the next date.

It started out the same, with introductions, and this girl was a pretty blonde named Stephanie.

"Stand up, Military salute." Dunn said, and Vito did.

"You have a nice ass." Vito said.

"No!" We all said in sync.

"Best ass ever!" Vito yelled.

"No! Stop saying that!" Bam yelled.

"Ask her if she likes Slayer." I told him.

"Do you like Slayer?" He asked.

"I've heard of them, yes." Stephanie said.

"Ask her if she likes slayer." I provoked him with a smile.

"She says she likes Slayer!" Vito yelled at me.

"Tell her you are sick, but green." Dico said.

"I got voices in my head." Vito said. "They say I'm sick, but... but green?"

"Tell her cubans shot you in the ass with a poison dart." I said.

"I got shot in the ass, with a poison dart, and now I'm in love."

And again, all downhill.

The next date was in a coffee shop, and we stood outside to watch.

The next girl was Brooke.

"Tell her mocha frappocinos are bullshit." Bam said.

"What's your favorite drink? Mocha frappocino?" Vito asked.

"Mochacinno, yeah."

"Thats bullshit! I don wanna any of that!" Vito yelled.

Bam spotted a blonde wearing a low cut blue top.

"Look at the nice breasts behind you!" Bam said.

Vito turned around immeadiatly.

"You have nice breasts." He stated calmly, and the blonde laughed.

Vito then invited her to sit with him and his date.

Its safe to say, Date 3... Rejected.

3 strikes and Vito was O-U-T.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 4:24:30**

The next day came quickly. I was still staying in Ryan's room, so I was awoken by the sound of him snoring. I'd slept in a little longer than I had anticipated, so I brushed my hair and got dressed quickly.

The pirate bar was offically done, and the stage for Slayer was officially done.

**SLAYER ARRIVES IN 00:00:00**

One thing that was unmistakable about Jenn...

Her extreme fliriting with guys who weren't Bam.

I'd seen it before with Raab, but with the guys from Slayer... Jesus Christ, I could have killed her right there in front of all the people who had come for the housewarming party.

Dunn's girlfriend, Angie, could tell I was on edge.

"Its Jenn, isn't it?" She asked as she handed me a beer.

"I can't even believe her." I said through my teeth with tears in my eyes.

"She tries way to hard. I know. Bam is honestly the only guy in the world who thinks she's hot. And he's starting to not think so anymore. I can tell. You can see the high level of respect she has for him, right? And hopefully you can sense the sarcasm in my voice." Angie said as we both looked at her, with her chest puffed out.

I snorted a laugh. "Angie, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now, c'mon. Quit moping. You're the prettiest girl here. and the most badass. Start showing it. Show her up like you did when you skated." Angie told me.

I smiled and nodded. She was right. The only way I would win Bam's heart was if I was better than Jenn. That meant, being myself, and not even paying her any mind.

We clinked out bottles together, and setteled in to watch the show, her beside Dunn, and I in between her and Rake. Me and Rake already claimed spots next to each other because we were head banging buddies. He called me the queen of headbanging. Everyone did. It was my thing.

That was definitely one thing I could beat Jenn at. She just looked ridiculous when she tried to headbang.

When the party was over, I had a serious headache. One I liked to call, a "bang-over". I'd come up with this term for the unique headache you get when you headbang for a long period of time. It sounds sexual, I know. But I got them a lot. I went to concerts once a month.

I wasn't tired though, so I sat down in the pirate bar with my guitar, working on a song I'd been playing around with for a while. The melody was really pretty, so I decided to work on some lyrics for it.

It was surprising to me, with this bad of a headache, I wrote such an amazing song. I'd have to send it to the guys. This would be an official song.

I lay back on the couch and set my guitar on the floor, not really wanting to sleep upstairs. Upstairs was where Bam and Jenn slept in the same room, same bed together. Where I should be.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and Bam came into view. He wasn't surprised to see me though. He was coming to talk to me.

"Olive, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah... What's up?" I asked.

Bam sighed, and sat on my legs. I laughed as he leaned back, comfortable as ever.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed again, and this time completely lay on top of me, both of out bodies facing upwards. I let out a loud giggle.

"With Jenn... I'm really starting to have my doubts about, well... everything. The 6 year age difference, her attitude towards my friends, her flirting with other guys... I don't know if its all in my head, or what?"

My face twisted and my eyebrows furrowed, not sure what to say. I got my arms free and wrapped them around his neck.

"I don't know what to say..." I told him.

"I know, and that's alright. I figured you wouldn't, and thats why I came to talk to you. Everyone is always telling me how right we are for each other and I'm finding that harder and harder to believe." He shook his head.

"It kinda seems like you guys are in love, though. I mean, matching tattoos, the works." I stated plainly, trying not to show any emotion.

"She'll probably regret those one day." Was all he said.

I had no clue wether to squeal with joy, or to bawl tears of joy. I decided on neither since he was right here, lying on top of me.

"Jenn is pissed at me for being cold yesterday, so I'm probably gonna sleep down here." He told me.

"I kinda need a break from Dunn's mad snoring too." I laughed.

"Well, we'll have a slumber party then. I'm not squishing you alive, am I?" He asked.

"Not really. You aren't as brawny as you think you are." I giggled.

He laughed too, and pulled the blanket from atop the couch over us.


	4. Party Bras Part I

**AN: I'm sosososososo sorry I haven't updated. I'm officially off Hiatus. Something I've noticed after watching Viva La Bam thousands of times is that the episodes don't go in order. So I'll be mixing them up according to how they appear to go in actual life. The beggining of this is set in the episode 'Community Disservice'. The next part is 'Mardi Gras pt 1 and 2'. I'm skipping 'Fat Boy Face Off', but I'm doing tree top casino and probably might skip 'Demo Derby'. I haven't decided yet.**

**Chapter 4: Party Bras Part 1**

_now i've got some friends  
>some that i hardly know, and we've had<br>some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
>~Rise Against, Swing Life Away <em>

**Bam's POV:**

I rolled over, and opened up my eyes. Instead of seeing who I wanted beside me, I saw Jenn. Thankfully, she hadn't caught me those two nights ago when I fell asleep on top of Olive. If she had, she probably would have ended things with me. I still wished she would have. I sighed, and quickly got out of bed. I walked out, still shirtless and my hair a mess. I walked up to Ollie's room.

It was decorated fully, purple walls, flamingo party lights strung across the bay window, and beads covering the bay window. Her skateboard rested on the cushion of the window. Posters plastered all over her wall, of her various favorite bands, from Coheed and Cambria to Avenged sevenfold. A collage of pictures, from the candid photos of Steve-O from the set of the first Jackass movie to pictures of her nephews and little brother, there were pictures of Wee-Man, Me, Dunn, everyone who was important to her. A mannequin covered in her decorative scarves she never wore sat in the corner beside her dresser. On her dresser sat two pictures. One of her and her two triplet brothers, Patrick and Stephen, and the other of me and her. It was from the day we filmed the family reunion episode. We were both on top of the elephant. I'd never looked so happy...

Her room was complete, but she wasn't in there.

"Dunn's room." I chuckled softly to myself.

I creeped in, and saw Dunn was already awake and in the shower. Ollie, on the other hand, was still fast asleep. She looked pretty when she was sleeping. Her mouth was parted slightly, and it wasn't really snoring as much as it was purring. Her bright red hair was in a dissaray, and there was a tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. She wasn't perfect at all, but she was to me.

I gave the sleeping girl a small smile, and covered her exposed feet with the blanket. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and went into the kitchen. The remodeling of the upstairs was starting today, and the top half of the upstairs was already completely painted, and Seth already had some art up. He told me that in about 3 more days it would be completely finished.

**Olive's POV:**

I was awoken by the sound of a window breaking.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I walked down the stairs. The boys were all clad in baseball gear, and had bases all set up. The whole upstairs was almost finished. I'd slept in a little later than I should have. It was about 11:45, and there was already a bunch of furniture and stuff. And Bam and the guys were already ruining it with a baseball game in the house.

Somehow, the whole thing turned into a bet where we had to do community service. Something for the kids, old people, something for Phil, something for the public, and something for the enviornment.

I, for one, was not excited. I didn't like doing things for other people. I didn't like old people, I didn't like getting dirty, Kids in west chester didn't need help, and the people of west chester sure as fuck didn't. The only thing I was even remotly okay with was the parking spot for Phil, because I loved him.

I did like spending all the time with Bam though. So I didn't complain.

The whole shameal lasted two days. And we won.

And, Bam was sparred of having one of his rooms decorated Laura Ashley, and Ape had to eat a bowl of cereal. It wasn't a normal bowl of ceral, oh no. Lighthouse hotub was the bowl of cereal. And the special surprise inside was none other than DiCamillo.

"Come on in!" Dico yelled, and Dunn pushed me in.

I screamed, but when I got out from under, I started laughing. everyone else got in too, and Jenn just had to ruin the fun and got in with her Bikini on. You could see it on the rest of the guys' faces they weren't very happy.

Ape had to eat just one bite, and I felt awful. From my predictions, the ingrediants were:

Sugar  
>Cornstarch<br>Dunn's Sweat  
>My Cold<br>Raab's nose hair  
>Glomb's foot fungus<br>Dico's ear wax  
>Phil's Back Hair<br>Jenn's STD's  
>and Monosodium Glutamate.<p>

A fairly accurate assumption, and a disgusting bowl of cereal.

I pulled Ape in, and more cereal splashed everywhere.

"What happens in the bowl of cereal stays in the bowl of cereal." Raab said, and he full-on groped my ass.

I screamed, and laughed again when the family dog, Murphy jumped in. Glomb stripped to his underwear, and me and Dunn couldn't stop laughing.

Raab ended up peeing in the cereal, and we all jumped out.

_Two Days Later_

_Peaceful, dark, warm...sleeeeeeeping._

"OLIVER LEIGH HAWK!" The sound of a megaphone in my ear startled me awake. I screamed bloody murder, and hopped up onto my feet on the bed, clutching the headboard. The first time I actually grew balls and slept in my own room, I got the living daylights scared out of me.

My brother stood at the side of the bed I was desperately clutching to, smiling brightly at me.

"Tony!" I screamed hapily, and leaped into my brothers arms.

"Hi peanut!" He twirled me around and set me on the ground.

"I had no idea you were gonna be here. You're coming to Mardi Gras with us right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, why else would I be here at 7:00 on a Sunday?" He smiled at me.

I hugged him again. "This is the best surprise in the whole fucking world! Get the fuck out so I can get dressed."

He laughed at my demand, and let me be. I got dressed and brought my suitcases downstairs, and ran straight into Jason Ellis' waiting arms. I hadn't seen him since the scavenger hunt. I'd known him since I was practically a baby. I'd known all Tony's skateboarding friends since I was at least 8, when I became pro. I was a well loved girl in the skating industry.

Tim O'Conner and Donny Barley were here too, which would make the trip even more fun.

We waited around for Glomb for about an hour, so Jason and I went outside to skate. He made me wreck countless times, as he ALWAYS did when I skated with him.

Glomb told us he'd arrive with the RV's shortly after my thousandth sabotage, so we all went out front to wait for him.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked Vito's fat ass who had to bring out a chair just to sit down.

"I'm goin' tah New Orleans. Fer Mardi Gras." Vito told me.

"You wanna see boobs?" I teased.

"Naw I never been there I been wantin' to go my whole life. You know I wandasee Mardi Gras goddlesee goz boobies down there!" Vito yelled.

"Are we gonna see girls gone totally wild?" Jason asked Bam.

"Girls gone Ape shit! Its a mixture of Bum fights and girl's gone wild!" Bam laughed, and proceeded to rip off his shirt, and started to punch Tim.

"Yo, look man, our chariot awaits." Tony said as he threw an arm around me, ponting to the first RV.

"Oh, c'mon, you gotta be kidding me with this shit." I rolled my eyes. "He said he was going to the car wash!"

"Ollie, you know better than that!" Tony chuckled. "You've been living here, what, a year now?"

"Yeah, whatever. It better not be like that on the inside!" I shoved glomb as he approached us.

"What're you talkin about, midget? Its perfectly clean in there!" Glomb shook his head with a smile.

The second RV drove in, and following it was Glomb's truck, towing a four foot wide mini half pipe.

"Cartz and I whipped together a little mini ramp to skate at the gas station whenever we have to fill up." Glomb said, brushing his teeth.

"How the fuck are you supposed to shred that thing, its four feet wide!" I laughed.

"I have _a_ trick for that ramp." Bam said.

"Aww yeah, I'm gonna do so many trick on that." O'Connor snorted.

"Let's get the hell outta here and get to Mardi Gras." Glomb said.

A choral of agreements followed suit, and I was still reluctant because I'd rather Ryan had been with us, but I was in the dream team bus so it didnt really matter. Jason picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bus.

I looked out the window to see Bam give Ape a kiss goodbye, but then end up getting her and Phil to come along. I smiled. I loved how much Bam adored his Mom.

Everyone finally loaded in their Convoy's and we were headed down 287.

I setteled in the booth and played poker with Tim, Ellis, and Tony, and we used cheetos as poker chips.

It was around 7:00 when we drove past 3 mile island.

Bam looked at me and laughed. "3 mile island. Good times."

I snorted. "Define good."

Bam laughed and shook his head.

I continued to play poker.

**Bam's POV:**

I could very easily have defined good...

_"Of all the stupidest fucking things that have ever backfired, I get stuck on this radioactive sludge slab called a fucking island, and someone fucking burns the goddamn cake! I really wanted that cake!" Ollie had screamed as she discovered that Dunn had burned it in the fire._

_We all laughed. Whenever Ollie got pissed off over tiny things, she was always really funny._

_Even though it was cold, rainy and miserable, she managed to have a little fun, always had fun with Dico and Dunn. _

_"Its so fucking cold. I've only lived with you weirdos for two months and I'm already stuck here with all of you with no jacket." She said as she flopped into the beach chair that night._

_"Get up." I told her._

_She gave me a very 'Fuck Off' look, but did as she was told, I climbed into the chair and told her to lay on top of me. _

_We were the two warmest in the whole group that night._

I smiled sadly at that memory, and continued to watch all the guys loose their money and Cheetos to Ollie.

**Olive's POV:**

**11:00AM SUNDAY. MARDI GRAS ENDS IN 61 HOURS.**

We stopped for the first time on the trip at a place called Landhope Farms. Kind of like the Cracker Barrell, there was a store in front, and a resturant in back. We didn't have time to sit and eat, so I made damn sure we stocked up on snacks. I ate a lot.

"Ollie, do you really need to eat ice cream in the morning?" Tony stressed.

"Um, how long have we known each other?" I asked him.

He laughed one of those loud, sharp laughs and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

We had declared a hesh sesh at every stop, me and Bam being the main two that skated.

When we finally filled up everything, we got back into the RV. I really had to pee, so I ran back to the bathroom, and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey!" I barked. "Who dropped a heavy in there?" I walked back out.

"What?" Bam asked, and walked by me into the bathroom. "Ugh! There's like a foot a' turd in here."

We finally figured it out.

"Glomb and Raab just shit in the RV, so its on now." Bam declared on camera, making the prank war official.

We finally left at 12:00. Mardi Gras would officially end in 60 hours.

**20 miles out, Parkesburg, PA.**

Two little kids chased the bus, and finally gave up, yelling "Bam Rules!"

**57 miles, Lancaster, PA.**

Donny and I fell asleep watching Ren and Stimpy on my laptop.

**212 miles, Altoona, PA.**

We finally arrived in Pittsburg, and began discussing the Glomb/Raab rivalry.

Bam and I sat together on one side of the table, and Jason and Donny sat across from us... Jason had a plan.

"Check it out dude, we buy a ton of bags like fill a bag with Mayonaise, peanut butter, ketchup, Gerkins-"

"Smell this one, its just, new level bad." Jason held up the bag to my nose an hour and a half after he had said the plan.

It really was new level bad.

"Go throw it in their microwave when they stop for gas and just like put it in and turn it on really fast." My brother started in on it.

I was the one who had to do the deed. Luckily Don Vito was the only one in the bus.

I quickly put it in before he could see what it was.

"Watcha doin' ollie, makin suttin blow up?" He asked.

"No, I'm just makin some popcorn." I had to stand on my toes to reach the buttons.

"Juss get the hell us to Mardi Gras, that's all I care about. We don' even care about the skatin' do we Ollie, We're going to Mardi Gras." Don Vito said.

"I know, we skate everywhere we go." I played along.

"Its what I mean what the hell ats gittin old this skatin. let's go to Mardi Gras I'm gettin tired of this skatin."

I left when it started to officially stink, and ran like hell into the dream tems RV.

I heard Vito yell at Glomb. "That Ollie Hawkza mother vulcan liar! Yesse says she makin popcorn i dono what the hell she makin but she ran off n' left in in ere."

Jason was gaurding, and I was sitting in the booth, when he gasped and grabbed me and we ran into the back room.

Glomb splattered the stinky all over the door and scraped it on the table. I finally got into the thing, because I was a girl, and mayonnaise in my presence was a big no-no. I grabbed one of the sludge grenades and ran after him, chasing him all around the gas station, and pelted him straight in the back, and it exploded all over him.

"Thats what I'm talkin about!" Jason hugged me from behind.

We were all evened out, but the war was still on.

"Damn, Ollie got him good." My brother said proudly to the camera.

It wasn't until later that I saw Glombs threat to me: "I'm callin her out, Ollie Hawk, you're a so-cal woss-bag. I'm comin' for you."

The night was over, and Tony and I shared a bunk, as we normally did on road trips like this, and by 7:40 a.m of the next day we were in Athens, Ohio.

We stopped at a skate shop at around 11 to ask if there were any nearby skate parks.

Being the three best there, Tony, Bam, and I showed all the little kids how it was done, Tony and I doing McTwists and all that shit, and Bam just being Bam, the crazy, amazing person he was.

Not only was it fun to skate with Tony, because since I had moved to West Chester with Bam, I hadn't skated with Tony as much as I used too, but we were pissing Vito off to the extreme.

With Tony here, and with other people I'd known forever, and without Jenn here, I actually felt like I belongned.

There were two really cute little boys there, and I kissed both of them on the cheeks, signed their helmets, and took pictures with them.

Without Jenn here, I actually didn't feel out of place, I could be myself, and not feel like I was just a kid. After almost a year of living in West Chester, I had actually lost who I was, and I finally found myself again. Now that I had, I wasn't about to let it go when we got back.

**And now, the war continues...**

Glomb restarted by spitting chewed gunk on our window.

**Dreamteam- 2  
>Nightmare- 3<strong>

Then tony opened said window and threw my half eaten sandwhich in glomb's face, getting mustard on his only clean shirt.

**Dreamteam- 3  
>Nightmare- 3<strong>

The next gas station, Glomb smeared sardines all over the steps of our RV.

As Jason explained that even though the big chunks were gone, the stink from the little ones in the cracks of the steps would come back in an hour, Tony had finally had enough.

**Dreamteam- 3  
>Nightmare- 4<strong>

At long last, there was peace. Bam and Glomb touched hands as we sped down the highway, and as I said, there was peace.

It was exactly like being in Jackass, the tension was way too high. I liked peace, and I needed to keep all my strength for if there was ever a Jackass 2.

**Clarkesville, TN.**

I had been sleeping beside Bam on the couch for the past, I didn't know how long, and I was awoken by the sound of Glomb's voice over the radio.

"Does anyone maybe wanna pull over and maybe skate? We're gonna have to make a pitstop at Bruce Martin's Skatopia."

"Dude that's insane. Its so far out of the way." Bam said.

"Its soooo nessacary." Glomb said back.

"Thats like the official wrong way to Mardi Gras." Bam said.

We were never making it.


	5. Party Bras Part II

**Chapter 5: Party Bras Part II**

_I know the signs are on  
>and I feel this too<br>None of that ever seems to  
>matter when I'm holding you<br>~A Day to Remember, You Had Me at Hello_

**Bam's POV (Dream):**

I knew it was a dream, it was obvious it was. This had already happened. It was November, of last year. We had early christmas...

It was still cold out, so Ollie had on her favorite red plaid coat, the one with the fur on the hood, and those grey sweatpants she loved so damn much. Her laugh rang through my sleeping ears as I had her up on my shoulders while she hung up lights.

Jenn hadn't been there. It was always so much more fun with Ollie when Jenn wasn't there.

_"Bam!" Ollie said in the 'deep throated man growl' she used whenever she was just being her. "Stay still, I can't do this when you're spinning in circles!"_

_"I ain't spinnin' in circles!" I protested, but with a smile as she clonked me on the head with one of the bigger lights._

_"No backsassing."_

The dream then shifted to later that night, when Ollie was sitting on my bed. This had happened, but in the dream it was different. She had her guitar out, and she was playing the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard on the guitar. I'd only heard her sing a few times, but in this dream, she was singing playing so clear, so soft. It was like she was actually right next to me...

_"I won't cross this street until you hold my hand..."_

**Olive's POV:**

"I'll hold your hand." Bam murmurred in his sleep.

Fuck.

I thought I had been playing quiter.

Bam let in a sharp breath and his eyes shot open. He was shocked to see me sitting next to him on the big bed in the back of the RV. Tony had been hardcore snoring in my ear, so I came back to the only guy who didn't snore... Loudly.

"Ollie?" He asked, exaughsten slurring his speech.

"Hi Bam." I greeted him sofltly.

I didn't say anything about the sleep talking...

"I think... I think I heard your song... I liked it." He nodded, his eyes halfway closed.

He flopped onto his back and stretched. He was shirtless, so I couldn't help but stare at his flexing muscles over his lean chest.

I shivered.

"You cold, Ol?" Bam asked, still sleepy.

"Ha! Yeah, I'm cold." I snorted.

Bam raised an eyebrow, finally opening his eyes.

"Why isn't your hair all, edward scissorhandsy?" He asked, noticing my completely smoothed down hair, unlike normal for 6AM, where it was, as Bam put it perfectly, Edward Sissorhandsy.

"I didn't sleep that much." I stated plainly, not wanting him to press for more information.

"That's balls... You gonna be cool to skate, or will you fall asleep on your board?" Bam teased me.

I rolled my eyes and punched him softly. "Thanks for your concern, Agnes, but I'll be fine."

"I fuckin' hate it when you call me that." He pouted.

"I know, thats why I called you that!" I laughed.

He attempted to roll me off the bed, but I dragged him down with me. I landed on top of Bam, and he wasn't gonna deal with being tackled by a girl, let alone, a 105lb, 5'3 girl whom he had to live with. He rolled over on top of me and let out a triumphant, "Ha!".

"Don't think you won! The only reason I can't do anything is 'cause your too damn fat." I said, not wanting to admit defeat after despreatly wriggling underneath him.

He laughed quietly, his whole body rumbling above me.

This would have been the perfect moment, had he not been with Jenn, and he be with me.

"I'm so glad you came to West Chester, Ollie. You make everything better." Bam whispered into my ear.

"Me too, Bam-Bam."

**Bam's POV:**

I wanted to kiss her, god, I wanted too. So badly.

**Olive's POV:**

_After Skatopia..._

"Oh jesus, that was legitimitly thee most fun I have ever had." I said, completely sore out of my face, and on my brothers back as he walked both of us back to the RV.

"You done showed them hillbilly skaters how its done!" Raab patted me roughly on the shoulder.

"You're damn right." I nodded.

When we arrived in the RV, Tony flopped me on the couch next to Jason, who then turned to me.

"So tell me somethin', Ollie. You gonna show me your tits tonight?"

I knew he was joking.

"Sure. I'll black your eyes so you can't see, and then I'll show you them." I nodded.

We drove until we reached Sweetwater, TN, and Raab joined the dreamteam's bus. We had another 10 hours to drive before we got to Mardi Gras.

We made it to Georgia at noon, stopped for another hesh sesh at a local market/gas station combo. We honestly were just skating to piss Vito off.

It wasn't long before Vito waddled his way out of the trailer to yell at Bam and I on the Mini Ramp.

"YO BAM! Get the hell offa there, Yso we gotta go l's'go! Get offa that!" Vito screamed, and turned away, venting to the camera. Even when he was back in the bus, Vito still scowled at us through the door.

Tony pulled off a McTwist on the ramp, causing cheers to errupt, and Vito came back out of the bus, yelling about Tony, blaming the delay on him.

After the hesh sesh, we went into the convienience store, which was run by mennanites, so there was all kinds of homemade shit in mason jars. Bam and I were browsing through one of the shelves and a jar filled with what looked like pickled eggs caught my eye because the color was pretty. I looked at the top of the jar, and it read: DUDE EGGS.

Of course, the first thing that came to my unbelivably warped mind was, these mennanites were crazy murderers who cut off men's balls and pickled them.

I told Bam of my theory, and he knew Vito would think the same thing (I think Bam did as well) and Bam bought them immeadiatly, because he was (as were all of us) sick of Vito's bitching.

I made Tony buy me more food, and we were finally off. Rake met some chicks in the parking lot, Jade and Selena, so Rake was now apart of the Dream Team, since Jason and Tim wanted a chance at some tail.

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Vito eat dude eggs, but Glomb called me and said it was awesome, but they found out they were just Grouse eggs.

During strip poker, Rake was sitting on a hershey bar, my hershey bar at that, too, and Ellis got a boner. Around 3 o'clock we got pulled over because Glomb kept sticking his head out the window. We were stuck there for an hour and a half, and I ended up falling asleep before we even were allowed to leave.

At 9 we finally got to Louisiana. We stopped at another gas station, and had a half an our left to go.

And we finally made it to our hotel at 10:45, and ditched the ghetto ass RV for an escalade limo. Bam called escorts into town too, and we managed to ditch the biggest traffic jam ever.

We were finally partying on a private balcony above the whole thing. Raab got Viva La Bam beads, and I was having fun with Tony hitting people with beads really hard.

I heard Bam let out one of his girly screams I absoloutly adored and I turned and saw Dunn.

"Where the hell you been?" Dunn asked.

Dunn got there hours before us.

I spent most of the night with him after that. Dunn bought me some drinks, and I'll admit, I did end up flashing Raab, who had to go to the bathroom after that. I mean, you can't go to Mardi Gras without at least showing someone your goods. I wasn't perfect.

It was definitly the most I'd ever partied. I wasn't the only one who had more fun than ever though. April and Phil were voted coolest parents at Mardi Gras (They were the only parents at Mardi Gras) Jason stole Rake's girlfriends, Glomb still smelled of Mayo, Mustard, and 409 (Thanks to me), Raab probably remembered none of it at all, and O'connor still had fun, even though he still dreams of becoming a millionaire (which is all he ever talks about), Vito finally made it to Mari Gras, and is now addicted to Dude Eggs, Oh, and Dunn got drunk wearing that stupid blue vest.

Best of all, me and Bam were actually voted Honorary King and Queen of Party Bras.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just a shortish chapter to try and get season 2 out of the way, because seasons 3 and 4 are when things get really into it, season 5 is where things will more than likely happen, and then Jackass 2 is where things will simmer and probably end. There's pretty much the whole plot right there!<strong>

**New Chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Sorry its been so long!**


	6. Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino

**AN: So I know that On Melancholy Hill is off of Gorillaz newer album, but let's play pretend and say its on Demon Days :)**

**Chapter 6: Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino**

_Are you here with me?  
>Just looking out on the day of another dream<br>Well you can't get what you want  
>But you can get me So let's set up and see<br>'Cause you are my medicine  
>When you're close to me<br>~On Melancholy Hill, Gorillaz  
><em>

**Bam's POV:**

I hated her not being here. With a passion. When Jenn was away visiting family, or friends, I didn't care. It wasn't a big deal. Ollie informed us the night we returned from Mardi Gras that the following day she'd be attending her triplet Brother's wedding. They'd been fighting for forever and just made up.

She asked me if I wanted to come, and I told her Jenn probably wouldn't like that. _I actually told her that._

She simply said "Oh." and went up to her room to pack, and sleep off all the partying.

The next morning she gave all of us, besides Jenn, a hug goodbye, and told me she'd call.

She still hadn't called.

It was around 4:00 a.m. on the third day she was gone that I started to get a nervous and upset feeling in my stomach. I could barely stomach the sight of Jenn anymore. I knew it wouldn't be long before I ended things, and I couldn't comprehend why I couldn't. I settled on the fact that it was that we did have history together, but everyday I found myself not wanting her anymore.

I wandered up to Ollie's room, as I'd done for the past 3 days around this time.

I made my way over to her stereo system, which held 10 CD's in it. I hit play on the CD she last was listening too. I didn't know the song, but I knew it was by _Gorillaz. _One of Ollie's favorite bands. It was a weird song, but romantic, happy, and sad all in one. I looked on the case, and it read "On Melancholy Hill."

I smiled.

"We can dance to this one at our wedding, when the time comes." I said aloud.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned to find Dunn.

"What are you doin' in here Dunn?" I asked, still scared.

"I could ask you the same question. I heard Ollie's favorite song and thought she might be home early, so I came down to see her. But you're here." He explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." I nodded, turning down the song.

Dunn sat on the bed, and looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"What in sam hell are you doing up here in Ollie's room?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I trailed off, looking back down at the CD case.

Dunn snorted. "Seriously, dude? What are you doing? No guy who has been friends with someone for this long just goes down into their room, snoops through their stuff everynight they're gone, says something like what you said before I walked in, and can pass it off as just nothing."

I sighed and set the case down. I sat down next to him.

"What do I do, Dunn?" I asked, lowering my eyes to the floor. "I'm in love with her, man. I do have some love left for Jenn, and I can't be accused of cheating, or ruin Ollie's reputation like that. That's not the kind of person I need to look like."

"I know, dude..." Dunn didn't seem to have anything to say yet.

"I know that if I wait it will look like I just cheated behind her back for a long time, and... I just have no idea what to do." I vented to him more.

"Talk to Jenn about it while Ollie's away." He finally said after a few moments of silence. "You can't be cheating on someone with someone who's across the country."

"She comes back tomorrow." I said.

"But she's leaving again soon, I think she got a movie offer, so while she's away fliming, talk to Jenn. That way no cheating accusations can be made."

I nodded slowly. "I think its what has to happen."

_The Next Morning, er, well... a little after Dunn and Bam's heart-to-heart... at breakfast! Ugh._

Ollie came home at around 8 in the morning, and had lots of pictures to show everyone. Her dress was beautiful, and there was a really good picture of both her and her triplet brothers in front of a gazebo, sort of like the one on her dresser, but they all looked much older. I figured it would earn a spot on the wall of fame up in her room.

Ape made a breakfast to welcome her back. Ape set mine down in front of me, and I couldn't mask my look of disgust as I saw it.

There was a motherfucking tree on my omlette.

"Why the hell is there trees on it?" I asked.

"Because its Arbor Day!" Ape said happily.

"What the hell is Arbor Day?" I asked.

Ollie snorted, covering her mouth so no Chocolate Milk would fall out of it.

"You're a retard!" She giggled after she swallowed.

I smiled, still confused.

"I don't know what it is, and she goes and puts fucking trees on my food!" I defended myself against the giggling fiend.

"You know, Bam, Arbor Day! Its supposed to celebrate trees and stuff." Ape said over Ollie's laughter. "It's no big deal, I was just doing arbor day stuff."

"There's fucking trees on the damn eggs!" I wasn't letting it go. "I'm not eating this, it has trees on it."

I stood up.

"I'm going to celebrate Arbor Day." I put on my sunglasses and Ollie got up too, and the rest of the crew followed.

"Yeah, go plant a tree and be doing something good!" Ape yelled after us.

We all got on the fourwheelers, but there weren't enough so Ollie got on the back to ride with me. It was times when we were having fun like this that I'd forget her and I weren't together.

Ollie, with a huge evil grin on her face, started up her chainsaw. "Time to celebrate Arbor Day, motherlicka's!"

We all handled the rope tied to Glomb's truck which was tied to the tree as Ollie went all texas chainsaw massacre on that bitch.

We heard Jenn and Ape yell from the house as the tree fell.

Ollie emerged from the woods, laughing maniacally. I ran up to her and high fived her.

"Arbor Day rules!" She said, hugging the now-off chainsaw like it was a baby sloth (she loves sloths)

Her and I climbed onto the tree as Glomb dragged it away with his truck.

Ape came down to scream at us.

"Happy Arbor Day, April!" Ollie threw her hands up in the air, her shirt coming up a little, showing her cute belly button.

"You're supposed to plant trees, not pull them down!" Ape bitched at us.

We were ignoring her.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"What, ape?" Ollie asked innocently.

"What, ape? What do you think, what ape?" She scolded her.

"Do you wanna cut down the next one?" Ollie asked, offering Ape the chainsaw.

"NO! There isn't gonna be a next one, little missy."

"Arbor Day is tree day, so here you go!" I defended Ollie, gesturing to the fallen tree.

"Yeah, now you have to plant two in its place!" Ape told us, and I rolled my eyes.

"We're gonna build things with the trees we cut down." Glomb said.

"What?" Ape asked, skeptically.

"A tree house!" Ollie sang.

Ape and I looked at her simoultaniously, me thinking it was an amazing idea, and her thinking it was stupid.

"A tree house?" Ape and I said in sync.

"Yeah! A tree house on Arbor day!" Ollie said, pleased with her idea.

"Yeah, yeah! That's a good idea, Ollie. Fast Eddie's tree top Casino!" I said, and Ollie's eyes sparkled. She couldn't resist a Tree House, or a Casino, so it was her dream come true.

"No, no, no! We already have a pirate bar, and we already got a castle up there, we don't need a treetop casino!" Ape complained.

"C'mon, Ape! Phil,. can we have a tree top casino?" I asked Phil.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Phil nodded.

"Yes!" A choral of cheers erupted for Phil.

"Now let's pick a good tree." I announced, and we headed into the woods in search.

I told Dico and Ollie my Idea for taking Vito's truck and hanging it in the tree for a weight test, and they both were far beyond down for the idea.

Ape thought she overheard some stuff and started up again, "What?"

"We need to test the duribility of the trees! Go get it Ollie!" I pushed her gently, but enthusiastically, and she grabbed Dico, and they ran up to the house.

"NO! The whole damn forest will be gone!" Ape called after them, and scoffed, when she knew she was defeated. "Where are they going?"

"To go get Vito's keys." i said, messing with the branches, trying not to make eye contact with Jenn, who'd been here the whole time.

"Why?" Ape yelled.

"They're gonna park the car up the tree to see if it'll hold it." Phil explained for me.

"What? You can't park a car on a tree!" Ape protested.

It wasn't long after that when I saw Ollie in the drivers seat barrelling down the hill, through the wooden fence towards us, with a laughing hysterically Dico in the passenger seat. I cheered for her and Dunn was laughing harder that what Dico probably was.

"She seems sweet as pie on the outside but is just as destructive as you idiots." Ape said.

"She's a part of the crew, duh. What did you expect!"

She drove past us, and straight into the forest, right beside the four perfect trees.

"I found some good trees!" She called to us from in the woods.

**Olive's POV:**

"I need a way to get home, I don't have time to play all these reindeer games!" Vito came down the hill to try and retrieve the car I tricked him out of.

"Vito, we're testing the durability on your car!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah, thanks Oliver. It really needed it." Vito said.

It took an hour to get it up into the tree, and it took seconds to get it down and watch it crash to the ground.

The weight test was over, and the planning had begun. Bam drew up the 'Blue Prints' which was just a drawing. there was no actual building plan, we just trusted Glomb with the building.

"Poker, Craps,..." Games were suggested.

I stole the marker from Bam and drew a line from the Casino to the ground. "We need a Zipline, to get to an ATM."

"Aw, Hell yeah!" He said, and snatched the marker from me.

"What kind of entertainment are we getting?" Raab asked.

"Strippers?" Bam suggested.

I cleared my throat, and gave him a death glare.

"Alright, alright. No strippers." Bam said. "How about wrestlers?"

That idea I liked.

Building the casino didn't take that much time at all. About 4 hours and it was done, and it looked just like Bam's drawing. I had to be the zipline tester after we killed a log and like, 18 watermelons.

"This is gonna suck so bad." I said, as I got into positon. "I can't do it."

Bam threw one of the Melons at me.

"Ah! I've been Melon'd!" I complained, and slipped, and flew across the zip line, screaming the whole way.

I landed in some thickets, and Bam litterally jumped off the tree house, and ran to my side.

"My shoe done fell off!" I said, and winced in pain when I came to the realization that I had a thorn in my foot. Bam carried me back up to the house, and got out tweezers.

"Oh, Hell no!" I yelled.

"Dunn, hold her down, please." Bam asked calmly, and Dunn hugged me from behind the chair.

I screamed and ended up shedding a few tears after he got it out.

Dunn left, and Bam wiped my teary eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry," He laughed apologetically.

"I'm fine, I'm just a puss." I shrugged it off with a smile.

"I still feel bad." He said, patting my foot.

I snorted. "Remember when Pontius made me cry really hard when we were filming Jackass. He deserved to feel bad then, but I told him not to because I love him. You threw a melon at me and got a thorn in my foot. You deserve to feel bad but I don't want you too because I love you."

He looked at me for a second, and then ambushed me with a hug. We were lost in that hug for at least 10 minutes before Jenn walked upstairs and cleared her throat.

"The wrestler's are here, Bam." She said.

Bam released me. "Okay." He replied coldly.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Bam looked back at me, than looked away, and flopped on the floor.

"I don't know what to do..." He said.

"Let's go say Hi to the wrestlers." I suggested.

He looked back up at me and smiled. "That's a wonderful Idea, Ollie."

Bam, Dico, and I walked down the stairs, and I let out a quiet yelp as the two enourmus leather-clad men came into view.

Then I giggled because they were drinking tea.

I climbed up onto the counter and sat crosslegged beside the sink where April was doing dishes.

Don Vito fumbled into the kitchen and sat next to Leatherface.

"Whysu got wrestlers down here?" He asked.

"Because we're gonna have a wrestling match, for the Casino." Bam said.

"A wrestling match? They're nah like the wrestlers we used ta have." Vito said.

"Vito, don't start trouble!" Ape yelled at him.

"Mnah start trouble!" Vito protested.

"You are starting trouble already! You waltzed in here-" Bam was cut off by Vito.

"They don even look at tough! Look!" Vito grabbed leatherface's arm, and squeezed the fat. "What tah hells at?"

Vito compared it to his arm to show that they weren't that tough.

"Vito you waltzed down here in a baby blue tee shirt and are saying they're not tough!" I joined in, and Leatherface jiggled Vito's double chin, which made me giggle.

But, when it was all fun teasing, Leatherface started shit.

"I could slam him-" He gestured to Executioner, "Through pretty much anything."

Executioner wasn't having any of that Bullshit, and he slowly turned, with horror movie looking eyes to Leatherface, and growled.

"Slowlalook evrythin startin up now!" Vito started to yell, and Executioner pushed Leatherface.

"YO!" Don Vito and Bam yelled in sync.

"Vito, look what you started!" Bam said.

Leatherface punched Executioner in the chest, and slammed him into a wall.

I figured it was just a showing, but they ended up trashing the whole Pirate Bar.

After the fight was broken up, Vito and Bam got into a screaming match over what had just happened.

"I dint think they'd, i tot they'd have manners," Vito said.

Bam was pissed for real, and I rubbed his shoulder.

I figured I should help lighten the tension, and grabbed one of the leather gloves.

I sneakily came up behind Vito and slapped him with the glove. The late reaction of 3 seconds was priceless.

"Nahwholahell was that?" He jumped up from his stool.

He saw me holding the glove, and his mouth popped open.

"Looka you Olive, you was nice at the beggining but now you're a assouthole like the rezt of the god damn cKy idiots and all schrotsterflodermahmmmm! Knock it ta hell off!" He yelled at me.

Leatherface and Bam joined in, and Vito was getting slapped with gloves in all directions.

"Bam! I'm leaving!" Vito yelled as Bam slapped him on the leg really hard. "jus call me when the-" _SLAP _"CALL ME WHEN THE CASINOS DONE! I'm tired of this bullshit! Fuckyola pirate bars ruined!"

_The Next Morning... Well, afternoon for Ollie, because she didn't wake up in time to see the Vito sandwhich or Bam almost killing his Uncle for ruining the Pirate Bar._

Dunn woke me up by jumping on my bed and singing Everybody (Rock Your Body) by Backstreet Boys.

We started building the wrestling ring, well, they did, because I was to busy having fun jumping up and down on it with Bam. After it was finished Bam and I play wrestled for a few minutes, and Dunn and Rake joined his team, and they all dog-piled me.

We loaded in all the Slots and game table into my Jeep Wrangler, amd it wasn't too long before it was open for business.

Arbor Day had turned into a two day celebration, and we gambled until four in the morning. I laughed pretty much the whole time at Dico playing the part of Fast Eddie. He was so fucking hilarious. Phil kicked Leatherface and Executioner's asses which was adorable because of how much I adore Phil, and Dunn and Raab lost all their money to me in Poker.

Jenn and Bam were still a couple, even though I sensed they wouldn't be for long, so they still held hands. Bam seemed distant, almost like he was humoring her. He kept glancing and smiling at me, cheering for me when I would win.

Bam had been lying before when he said he didn't know what to do. Bam knew exactly what to do.


	7. Return to the Golden State

**Welcome to Season 3 of Viva La Bam! I decided to skip Demo Derby. I won't be going in order of the episodes, fyi. The order will more than likely go: Driveway Skatepark, Fort Knoxville, Angry Ape, Rockstars, Mutiny on the Bam, Bamiture Golf, and Mall of Bam.**

**I don't really like the Uncivil war episode so I decided to skip it. But, I may squeeze it in if I'm bored one day. I'm anxious to get to the Golf and Mall episodes. I've got some cute Bam and Ollie stuff planned for those ones. By the way, I'm loving the image manager feature. What do you think of the cover? Shout out in reviews! Talk to you at the end of the chapter!**

**Adieu!**

**Chapter 7: Return to the Golden State**

****_Inhale, breathe steady,  
>exhale, like you're ready,<br>if you're ready or not.  
>~He Is We, Happily Ever After<em>

Ollie's POV:

Dunn had an iron tight grip on me as we barreled up and over the hill in the hummer. We'd been driving around for a few minutes, but Bam saw the mail being delivered and high tailed it to the driveway, and pulled up right beside the front door.

Bam knew I hated when he drove like that, especially when I was just on Ryan's lap with no seatbelt.

The doors open and Bam demanded, "Get me the mail!"

Ryan and Bam collected the mail with me watching from a safe distance, being how I didn't trust the mail box ever since we moved it. It fell on me one to many times and I always made sure to steer clear from it.

I was glad I did, because it fell beside Bam, right where I would have been standing.

"You did that on purpose." Bam acused Dunn.

"You have to cement it in, you can't put it in potting soil." Dunn said, for he too, was sick of the deathtrap we called the mailbox.

"Call Glomb then." Bam said, flipping through the mail.

He handed me a clothing magazine, figuring I'd want it as he passed by me. I followed him inside and sat at the table beside Raab.

There were a few minutes of peace and quiet, joking around with Raab and Bam who were teasing me about my clothing choices. That kind of serenity doesn't last very long when you live in a home with Ape and Bam both together.

"Bam!" April yelled from outside.

"What?" Bam yelled back.

"What happened to the mailbox?" She asked.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Dunn broke it, he just handles everything rough." Bam said.

I laughed softly to myself. Little things in my daily life just like this made me think of the future. Think of how this is where I belonged in life. How April should be my mother in law, Bam should be my husband, and my last name should be Margera. How all these people should be in my life forever.

Bam and I walked to the door to talk to Ape.

"Like... We'll never be able to get mail." April said.

"Well, luckily tomorrow's saturday. So we don't get mail." Bam reassured her.

"We get mail on saturday," Ape laughed, and so did I.

"Do we?" Bam looked at me.

"Yes," I laughed.

"I didn't know that," Bam laughed too.

So to fix the problem of getting mail on saturday, Glomb arranged for a cement truck to secure the death trap. Of course, Bam was Bam and overspilled it. Then, Bam's brain went into overdrive and he came up with the idea of turning the huge snakerun driveway into a skatepark. Being a skater I thought it was a cool idea, but I refused to help with any type of physical labor.

Then the idea really went all haywire and shit, and we all had to go to cali to get celebrity flare for the driveway while Glomb stayed and built it. After it was all done, some of mine and Bam's pro skating buds were gonna fly out to give it a proper grand opening.

We drove to the airport, and one of us had to ride with Ape, Phil and Vito, so I voulenteered, not really wanting to be in a car with Jenn. Bam looked a little bummed but stayed enthusiastic about the trip. I, for one, was super happy that I'd get to ride in the car with Vito.

"So where are we going, Ollie? To California?" She asked, not sure on where we were going since Bam just demanded they follow him to the airport. Thats what normally went on.

"Yeah," I replied, also texing back Dunn who sent me a text. He got separation anxiety even though we were ten minutes down the road.

"For what?" She asked.

"He wantsta get mememorbilia for suttin." Vito replied for me.

"What's that for, are you stuttering?" Ape asked, referring to the extra 'me' on memorbilia.

"No, s'nat stuttering. Its mememorbilia. Howduh you say it?" Vito asked.

"Memorbilia." Ape told him.

Vito then tried to say it, but ended up stuttering again.

At the airport, Dunn ambushed me with a hug. He hated it when I rode in a different car, because we roadside buddies. We loved road trips and always made it way more fun. So, to make up for it, I sat next to him on the plane.

Upon arriving in California, I was allowed to make some decisons since we were on my turf. I reccomended we eat at a place called Grub, one of my favorite resturaunts in the Hollywood area. I rarely go to Hollywood, but I know where the good places to eat are.

Once we got seated, we started talking about how to get what Bam wanted for the Driveway.

"Raab, why don't you get a map of the stars so we can get some souvenires for this shit." Bam said.

"So what, are we supposed to just try to get as much stuff as we can?" Ape asked.

"No ape, just get one thing and be happy! Stop trying to be greedy all the time and get the most. Everytime ya do that eggway change all the rules." Vito butted in.

I rolled my eyes. He was so retarded sometimes. I just got infected with his stupidity sometimes.

"Well then what are you gonna do?" Ape asked.

"Wigga govinda Playboy Mansion!" Vito announced that he'd be going to the playboy mansion.

Bam and I shared amused glances. "No way." Bam said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah, just knock on the gates and they'll let you in." I told Vito sarcastically.

"I gouda supscription to him." Vito defended himself, and in his logic, a 20+ year subsription to Playboy should be enough to get him into the mansion.

"It isn't a tourist attraction, Vito, only VIP's get in there." Bam said.

"It's there hupme I goata there!" Vito had had enough and threw his arms up in the air, and he stood from his chair. "Move monomona! They let you in, they'll let me in ogwanapate!"

Phil tried to talk him down,

"I don't care, I just wanda getouddahere cumon!" Vito didn't even let Phil continue. He started to leave, smacked a laughing Ryan in the back of his head, and continued yelling unintellageable things out of rage, such as, "Goren flaxovich!"

And he left the resturaunt.

"He's not getting in," Bam laughed. "Rake, Raab, go follow the fatboy, make sure he doesn't get arrested. Jenn!"

"What?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Go with Phil and Ape and make sure they don't get anything stupid." Bam demanded.

"Hey! We're gonna get the best memorbilia ever!" Ape argued back with a smirk.

"Whatever, Ape. Jenn, just help me out on this one." He emotionlessly kissed her cheek.

She, however, didn't see the emotionlessness behind it and gave me an evil smile and glare. But like I said before, Bam knew exactly what to do, and he was doing it.

"No problem, Baby." She gave him a flirty smile.

I rolled my eyes and gagged silently behind her back, making Dunn chuckle.

"Alright, I'm on the hunt for celebrity flare too, and these two are coming with me." Bam pointed to Dunn and me.

Jenn gave me a death glare again.

"Be careful, baby." She told Bam, obviously talking about being careful around me. Even Bam rolled his eyes at that one and shot me an apologetic look.

I smiled and shrugged it off, pleased with the day's happenings, and getting to spend time with just Bam and Dunn.

We all caught up with Vito outside, who Raab and Rake were trying to convince to let them go with him.

"Vito, you aren't gonna get into the playboy mansion." Bam said, which started Vito up again.

"Bam, its the main reason you come to california, to go to the playboy manison. There's nuthin else out here except vegan people." Vito lifted his arms into the air while explaining, much like jesus would.

We all laughed at him.

"I'm gonna just gundahate Hugh Hefner, thassall." He threw his arms up again and turned to leave.

"Vito, you don't know where you're going!" Rake yelled after him.

Rake and Raab went off on their quest to keep Vito out of jail, and the rest of the groups went our seperate ways.

After an hour, I think, on the other side of the street we spotted Dave Ghrol from the Foo Fighters, who gave us his belt. Bam called Glomb for a status report who had nothing but complaints, mostly about Dico, who was left behind to help. Ryan got on the phone to scold him but Glomb just hung up.

We continued around Hollywood, and Glomb called again, and Bam and He decided to just cement over Vito's car, which was parked in the way. That would make for a sweet jump, I thought.

Somehow we managed to get to Tommy Lee's place, and he gave us a motherfucking signed snare drum and drumsticks. He kissed my hand which made me giggle like an idiot and blush like hell.

So that counted three peices of memorbilia from two of my most favorite musicians.

Then, we decided we needed more people.

It was time to recruit Comptan Ass Terry.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to split Driveway Skatepark into two different chapters. I know its short but I liked this chapter name and came up with a cool one for next chapter, so I decided to anyways. Its summer vacation and my computer is officially up and running again, so I've got more chapters coming. I also need to get working on This Is Atomic Love. I have half a new chapter written and haven't touched it in forever. I miss writing about Nudie. So you can expect some Atomic Love, and maybe some Steve-O and Hayley. I've been having writers block with love will tear us apart though. But I'm sure you'll get some of that soon too. <strong>

**Until next chapter :)**


	8. I Got You, For Now At Least

**This is part two of Driveway Skatepark. Goodness gracious, only a few more chapters to go before we get into season 4, and you know what that means. No spoilers though, I have some evil things planned. but for now, just read on as Bam, Dunn, and Ollie meet up with Compton Ass Terry, and fetch more memorbilia.**

**Chapter 8: I Got You, For Now At Least.**

_Talk is cheap but I can't afford it,  
>Countin' sheep don't work anymore,<br>My head is turnin' in circles,  
>But I got you, I got you.<br>~Bowling For Soup, I Gotchoo_

**Bam's POV:**

At this point, it didn't even feel like Jenn and I were together. Everytime I saw Ollie smile, my heart melted and the whole world didn't seem to matter anymore.

Even I didn't know why Jenn and I were still technically together. Everyone seemed to be getting really irritated with the way she treated Ollie, and so was I. I'd known Ollie longer than Jenn, and I've like Ollie more than Jenn for just as long.

Was I worried what Jenn would say?

Hell no, I'd never given a shit about what Jenn had to say, even when I was in love with her.

Was I worried that maybe Ollie wouldn't want to be with me?

Maybe. But thats because I cared about what Ollie said, and what would I do if Ollie did end up not wanting to be with me? Then I would have left Jenn, and been alone.

I didn't want to worry about it yet. Dunn said I should wait a while and I would, it was just that... I felt so lost. I hated it when my brain turned circles, especially when I was supposed to be relaxed and having fun.

Everytime my brain did this stuff though, I just remembered that I had Ollie. Right there by my side, just as she'd been this whole trip to California, with the sun making her black hair look navy blue and a huge smile on her face.

_Yeah, _I thought to myself. _I got her._

And was Ollie ever excited about going to see Compton ass.

Her excitement quickly bubbled into fear though, as she looked at our surroundings. She shrunk back beside Novak, whom we had picked up a few hours ago.

Ollie hated being in the Ghetto.

"God," I groaned. "Should I just turn around?" I was scared too.

"Well are you gonna get out to go check it out?" Dunn asked.

"You gotta come with me!" I argued.

"No, I'll just stay here and make sure the car doesn't get stolen." Dunn shook his head.

"No, no." I said matter-of-factly. "If I'm gettin' shot, you're gettin' shot also. You too Ollie." I looked back at her.

Her eyes grew wide and began to tear up.

"Ah, don't sweat it Ollie. We won't get shot. Novak will be your personal bulletproof vest." I reassured her, but getting a protest from Novak.

"Shut up, dude." I told him, rolling my eyes.

We came up to Compton Ass's house, and he and some of his homeboys were sitting on the steps of the front porch.

"Hey!" He yelled at sight of us. "Check these fools out!"

"Great, he's rocking a bulletproof vest." Ollie groaned.

They patted us down as a joke, but Ollie looked legit terrified. She loved Compton ass, but definitly wasn't a fan of his hood.

Compton had connections with "the peoples, who know peoples, who got next to them peoples." and managed to help us get a signed hat from N.E.R.D, and Pharell called up Bishop Don Magic Juan a.k.a super pimp, who got us some of Snoop Dogg's sneakers.

Ollie's feet started to hurt from all the walking we were doing, so I gave her a piggy back ride back to the car. Compton and Dunn were talking so we beat them there.

"Hey Bam?" Ollie asked, and my attention was immeadiatly all hers.

"Yeah?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Um... Nevermind." She looked down, because Dunn and Compton ass had finally gotten to the car.

"Just tell me later, ok?" I said, and she nodded.

I got a call from Rake, who'd finally gotten Vito's ass to the playboy mansion, requesting that we meet them there to help them keep Vito out of Jail.

We got to the playboy mansion and I got us in. I just bullshitted a password and they let me in because they knew who I was. Ollie wasn't impressed with the place. She didn't like Hugh Hefner and strongly disliked the Bunnies. Not out of jealously, just with pure disgust for what they do. She didn't really even stick around for Vito's assinine behavior or me getting a little black book signed by the Heff himself. She simply just went back to the car, totally unamused.

I felt bad, but hey, it was another adition to the driveway.

We met up with Ape and Phil at Toi resturaunt, another Ollie reccomendation.

Oh, and Jenn was there too.

Ape and Phil got some of Adam Sandler's golf balls, and Jenn got zilch. It was so funny and adorable to listen and watch as Ollie recounted the story of how Tommy Lee kissed her hand like a gentleman and gave her a hug, and called her 'Darlin'. Talking about how she almost fainted. Jenn scoffed, as if she didn't believe her, but Ape fangirled just as much as Ollie was.

We brought Compton Ass and Novak back to West Chester to skate with us, and once again, Ollie wanted to ride in with Phil, Ape, and Vito. It was honestly starting to piss me off, how Jenn could drive her away so easily. And the smug look on Jenn's face when Ollie got into the other car set off my anger, and I just looked at her.

"What's your problem, Jenn?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She said innocently.

"Yeah fucking right! Why do you feel the need to be such a fucking bitch to one of my best friends? Ollie is a really awesome girl. You just can't see past your own fucking jelousy to see how funny and chill that girl is. Thats why I sent you off with Phil and Ape, so I could actually enjoy myself." I vented all what I wanted to say to her for weeks now.

She huffed. "You've gotta be kidding me! Me, jealous of that?" She pointed to the car where Ollie was.

"Yes, you jealous of her! Its so obvious, all you do is glare at her, scoff when she says anything, and just bitch at her. I don't get it, you were friends with her at first. Remember that? The first day she came? What happened to that?" I asked her.

"Nothing happened. I just didn't feel like acting I liked her anymore, what's the harm in it? I just hate her. She pisses me off, and that's that! She's a stupid cunt!" Jenn yelled.

That caught the attention of everyone else who were approaching the car from the airport.

"Excuse me?" Novak piped in. "Last I checked, Ollie isn't a cunt at all."

"But out, you stupid nudist." Jenn snarled and got in the car, slamming the door.

"Let's just not even go on with it. Just forget her." I said, getting in the drivers side.

We drove back, Jenn in silence, and all of us yelling, having fun and making jokes. Dunn talked about how fun it was having Ollie around just to spite Jenn, and Novak and Terry agreed.

The driveway looked incredible. Later that day, a private helicopter landed, carrying Danny Way, Kris Markovich, and Colin Mckay out to break in the new skatepark.

It was a sad sight though, that a 5'2 girl wiped the floor with all of us male boarders. We'd all liked to have thought it was just because Tony had been her mentor, but it was just because she was amazing.

I couldn't help but love how pissed off Jenn got, everytime Ollie's praises were sung.

And I'll tell you another thing,

Jenn sure as fuck wasn't sleeping in my bed that night.

(She was lucky she even stayed in my house.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jenn's clock is ticking. Her time is almost the fuck up. Hell yeah.<strong>


	9. Everytime

**This Chapter is dedicated to a loyal fan, who sends me the sweetest PM's. She gave me the idea that started this chapter, and Britney Spears' song/video Everytime got the tears and juices flowing, and my writer's block was officially cured. So this is it folks, the big fight that's been building. I'm cutting off Fort Knoxville because I'm tired of spilling out entire episodes, and I have other stuff I'm working on too, (Even though this is like top priority at the moment) **

**Side note: The music box Ollie has plays the same tune in Everytime, so listen to that song, please. It may be Britney Spears, but it's gorgeous.**

**Chapter 9: Everytime**

_Notice me...Take my hand.  
>Why are we strangers<br>When our love is strong?  
>Why carry on without me?...<br>~Britney Spears, Everytime._

**Ollie's POV:**

BZZT! BZZT!

My eyes shot open. I was still on the couch out in the living room, with the TV still on. I'd left it on Fuse, and The Strokes were on. A nice thing to wake up to, I thought.

"Bah, Musta fell asleep." I mumbled to myself, reaching for my phone that rested on the floor below me.

With my phone I picked up my water bottle, and took a drink before I opened the text that woke me.

"Ah," I mused aloud, surprised to see that it was from Johnny Knoxville, whom I'd not seen in a year.

_'Hello child of the deep blue toilet water.'_

I raised an eyebrow, unsure if I'd read it correctly. After reading it again several times, I concluded that that was what it said.

"Interesting." I said, dumbfounded.

_'I live in the feathery toilet paper now. Come visit sometime.' _I wrote back.

I heard a very familiar laugh come from outside the house, out by the front door. Just in time with the text I'd sent.

"Is he? No, he can't be here." I shook my head.

I swung my legs off of the couch and onto the floor. It was 6:45 a.m. Far too early fer my likin'.

I opened the sliding glass door, to find none other than Johnny Knoxville with an electric saw in his hands. I screamed a little and ran to hug him.

He hugged back, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, hey there Boo-Face." He greeted me, using the nickname he'd given me a few years back when we first met.

"Hi, Johnny! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Just in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by." He said casually.

"Wait, what's the saw for?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

That's when Knoxville turned to the camera I didn't even notice.

"I'm Johnny Knoxville... And this is Bam's hummer." He said.

Knoxville opened up the door of Bam's beloved hummer.

"Oh, no." I said, and squeezed my eyes shut as he began sawing through it.

I went back inside to get some coffee, and came back out.

"Don't you wanna do it a little, Ollie?" He asked.

"No." I said, sipping on my french vanilla goodness.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Mm... yeah." I replied.

Then 4 minutes later, I was on the roof of it, sawing away. I did love Bam to death, but with Knoxville around, there was bound to be foul things done by me. Knoxville was my partner in crime.

Knoxville got on the roof of the hummer, as well. He took back the saw and began again. He slipped a little so I grabbed onto his sides.

"Make sure I don't fall, Ol." He warned.

"I am," I assured him.

"Grab- Hold me tight!" He laughed, and I did too.

He told me to go see if there was a pick ax nearby, and luckily I had one in my closet. I sneaked up to my room and got it for him.

"Can you hack silently?" I asked, handing it to Knoxville.

"Yeah, totally." He said, stepping back.

He rammed it into the Hummer and it made a loud bang.

It, of course, made me burst into laughter.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Bam's voice asked from a window above.

Knoxville looked at me, telepathically asking me what to do by the look on his face.

"Good to see ya again," Knoxville said, giggling.

It was hilarious, seeing him completely frozen with the pick ax still in hand, slightly hunched over. Just like a deer caught in headlights.

"I haven't seen Knoxville in a year and this is his fucking hello." Bam said in utter disbelief.

"No, no. It'll look good. Trust me, trust me." Johnny said in reply, and slammed the Pick Ax into the window, smashing it.

"Woops!" Johnny exclaimed, and I was on the pavement laughing.

Bam stormed out of the house, throwing his arms up in the air.

Knoxville greeted him, and Bam replied with sarcasm.

I was still snickering, and Bam looked at me with a smile, shaking his head. "I hate you. You know that, right, Ollie?"

My mouth popped open in faux-shock, forming a little O. "How dare you! I was only here to observe and make sure Johnny didn't fall."

Bam rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me.

I smiled.

Bam's hair was all in a dissary, seeing as how he'd just woken up. It was actually quite adorable.

Ape and Phil had also been woken up by the noise, and came out to see what was going on.

"Hey, it's Johnny!" Phil said happily.

Ape gasped, and hugged him. Then of course, she asked what the hell was going on with the car, and Johnny explained that he was going to make it into a convertable.

Soon, everyone was helping in the removal of the top of Bam's hummer, even Bam.

And it looked like shit.

Like a rolling piece of straight up shit.

"We can put this back together, right?" Ape asked.

"Yeah, we can put it back together. We'll put it back together after lunch."

* * *

><p>I crashed on the couch, completely exhausted from Knoxville's week long visit.<p>

Of course I was happy to see my partner in crime, but the prank war was far too much for me. Dunn joined our team, being loyal to me and just wanting to shake things up for the show.

Bam joined me on the couch and looked at me. The tension had been high, and he hadn't really talked to me except to bitch at me when I got him. Bam acted overly... lovey, with Jenn during that time period, and knew it made me jealous. He did it because he was pissed at me. Yes, my love for Bam was no longer a secret to him.

We truced earlier though, so I figured I was safe.

"Why'd you team up with Knoxville? I thought you loved me." He joked.

"I do love you, Bam." I laughed, utterly bushed.

"Good," He smiled.

I hadn't showered yet that day, so I felt compelled too.

Bam glared at Jenn when she walked in the door, and into the living room.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" He asked her.

"I came to apologize, Bam." Jenn said.

I was utterly confused.

"Apologize for trying to fuck one of my best friends?" Bam spat, not even looking at her.

I gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, when you weren't with Knoxville, Jenn tried to fuck him. Everytime they were alone. I caught her." Bam explained to me, then back to Jenn, "Of course I'd believe Johnny over you. You flirt with every guy in existence, except me, apparently." Bam scoffed at the very thought of how selfish she was.

_Finally. _I thought to myself. _Motherfucking finally._

"That's not true, Bam. Oliver, can you please go away. I'm trying to have a conversation with _my _boyfriend."

I snorted. "This is my house too, Jenn. You wanna talk in private, go the hell in your room. I've been stressed out all week, and I'm tired. I don't wanna have to get up just to kick your bony, whore ass to teach you a motherfucking lesson."

Bam's face twisted from anger to shock. He knew how much Jenn hated me, but he obviously didn't know how strong my contempt for her was.

"Don't you even dare let her talk to me like that, Bam!" Jenn screamed.

I was surprised no one came out of their rooms. They probably thought it'd be best to stay out of it. That's exactly what I should have done.

"Whatever this is, is between you. I don't know what happened, but I'm staying out of this. She has every right to talk to you like this, even if nothing happened. Because she's my friend, and you tried to cheat on me with one of mine and Ollie's dearest friends. No matter what situation, you're in the fucking wrong." Bam said, venom growing in his tone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Yeah, I was drunk and tried to fuck Johnny. You've been drunk and _have _fucked that Missy Roths... whatever girl! I let that go, didn't I?" Jenn growled.

"That happened when we broke up 4 years ago, Jenn. We _weren't together._"

"Whatever, Bam. Just whatever. I'm sorry, it was a mistake." Jenn turned to me. "But as for you, you sorry excuse for a fucking living, breathing, human being. If you so much as flirt with my boyfriend, look at him longingly, or even hint at the fact that you're in love with him _ever _again, I will single handedly murder you, bare-hands, all by myself."

I said absolutely nothing. I couldn't with as hard as my teeth clenched to fight back a cry of pain for how hard my fist was clenched. I lept over the couch, ready to beat the living shit out of that stupid bitch, but Bam grabbed me before I could reach her. I clawed at his arms and kicked, trying to get free from his clutches.

"Ollie, calm down!" Bam yelled in my ear.

I screamed in protest as he dragged me back onto the couch and pinned me down.

"I'll fucking beat you until you can't speak!" I screamed at Jenn, who looked terrified.

"Oliver Leigh Hawk!" Bam screamed in reply.

I looked up at him, and the rage burning inside me slowly burned out as my eyes stayed locked on his. His pleading, passionate, beautiful, icy, blue eyes that burned a hole through my heart. This was one of those moments where I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but I couldn't. It made me so angry, but again, Bam's eyes made me calm.

"Just go, Ollie." Bam said in a soft voice.

He eased his grip on my wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie. I knew, but... I didn't know that it was... I'm so sorry." He said in a whisper.

Like I had said, he knew I liked him, but he didn't know it was that severe.

He got off me. Jenn said nothing as I got up too, just sending an angry glare my way.

"I'm gonna go upstairs."

Bam seemed hurt that I didn't even acknowledge his sincere apology.

Before I could even walk a foot away from Jenn, she screamed in frustration and grabbed a nearby vase, smashing it onto the floor behind me. No huge shards of glass hit me, so the tiny stinging I felt in the back of my head was ignored.

_What have I done?  
>You seem to move uneasy...<br>~Britney Spears, Everytime_

I simply walked up to my room, slamming the door. I went into the bathroom, slamming that door as well. I picked up my rinse glass and smashed it against the mirror in anger, silent tears of anger streaming down my face. I went back into my room in search of something to calm me down.

My music box from my brother. I winded it as tight as it would go, and brought it into the bathroom with me.

I started the water, making sure the hot overpowered the cold.

I wiped my face and then stripped.

I eased into the warm water, resting my head on the top of the jacuzzi bathtub, listening to the tinkling of the music box. It calmed me down, but the stinging in my head persisted. Irritated, I reached back to see what made it hurt so badly. I brushed up against an actually fairly large piece of glass, and it fell onto the ledge above me. Blood began to flow, not gushing, but it trickled slowly. I sat up, looking in awe at the piece of glass. I began to feel faint and dizzy.

I needed to call for help.

My body began to go numb and my hand went limp and fell back into the water. I hated the sight of blood and it always made me feel faint. The fact that my head was bleeding didn't help.

_I really needed to call for help. _

Even though I could still hear fighting downstairs, and other people were closer, his name was the only one that came upon my lips. I could think of nothing else.

I wanted to scream, but my lungs couldn't. It was getting hard for me to breathe.

"Bam." It came out in a whisper.

Multiple times it came out in a whisper. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move at all. Even the bathwater was too heavy for me.

"Bam please. Help... help me. I love you." My whisper cracked as I began to sob.

I fought to stay awake, but the blood kept flowing. It began to trickle down into the water.

It had been a half an hour now, and the music box that helped me keep up slowed to a stop, and as my eyes began to close, I felt no more air.

There was only black as I began my descent into the water.

* * *

><p><em>I may have made it rain,<br>Please forgive me.  
>My weakness caused you pain<br>and this song's my sorry...  
>~Britney Spears, Everytime<em>

**Bam's POV:**

After 30 minutes of fighting I'd had enough, and decided to go to the one place where I felt calm and whole.

With Ollie.

I walked up to her room and didn't even bother knocking.

The lights were off, and she wasn't in her bed. The bathroom light was on, and I heard a music box just stop playing. I smiled. I knew that tune anywhere. That was her favorite thing ever, from Tony. I flipped on her bedroom light. Even if nothing happened I needed to stay here tonight, just to get away from it all and be in her room with her.

I slipped off my shirt and my shoes and socks and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ollie, it's Bam. Don't worry, I won't care if I see you naked, in fact, that won't be a problem at all. I just need to be with you." I said.

There was no reply.

I sighed and opened the door, "Ollie-"

It was only a moment taking in the scene before me, but it felt like an eternity. A shard from the vase Jenn broke on the floor lay, soaked with blood on the ledge of the bathtub, and blood lingered in the bathtub and on the sides. Ollie wasn't upright in the bathtub at all, she was barely visible. When I saw a tan looking figure in the lightly bloody water, I screamed.

Like I said, it was only a second or two.

I lept into the bathtub, not giving a fuck about my wallet, jeans or belt. Water sloshed onto the floor, and I lifted Ollie out from under.

"Ollie, Ollie!" I screamed. "Help! HELP! Ollie is hurt, Someone HELP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed with all my lungs could handle, plus a little bit more.

Everyone, and I mean everyone rushed to the room. I was already crying hysterically. She was paler than she normally was and I couldn't tell if she was breathing.

Dunn was in tears immediately and he helped me get her out. No one cared that she was naked, I didn't even notice. Ape helped us wrap her in towels, and she could barely breathe from her hysteria.

"Dico, call 911 now!" I screamed through the tears.

Ape put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "She's still alive."

I racked my brain to try to remember CPR. When I did, I put my lips on hers. They weren't warm and wet like they always looked. They were pale and cold, but I didn't care.

I was going to save her.

I was going to save my girl.

_My girl._

I began the CPR, and 5 minutes went by before the paramedics arrived. I got her to cough up the water but she still lost too much blood to move. We were lucky she was still breathing. We would be lucky if she continued.

That's what they said to us.

They told us that we couldn't ride along, and that she'd be under treatment for a few hours. They told us to not rush, and maybe pack some things she might want if she woke up.

If.

_If._

I watched as they drove out of the driveway, blaring the sirens.

"If she wakes up. IF. How can they be so fucking stupid. She will wake up!" I screamed at no one as I stormed back into the house.

"You!" I screamed, pointing my index finger at Jenn. "You are the reason this happened! You broke my mother's favorite fucking vase, and It jammed into her head! If she dies, her blood is on _your hands!" _

"I'm sorry, Bam! I swear, I didn't mean it at all, I really didn't!" Jenn was crying now.

"Don't, don't you dare cry. Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself!" I screamed, more tears flowing from my eyes. "If I'd gotten rid of you sooner, this wouldn't have happened! If I'd been with Ollie, I could have been with her, I..."

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands as I leaned forward, resting my head on the floor.

"I should have been with her." My voice fell to a whisper.

Someone wrapped their arms around me, whether it was Dunn, Mom, Dad, Vito, Dico, Rake, Raab, I didn't care.

I screamed in pure agony.

"I think you should leave now." I heard mom say, only to Jenn, of course.

I sat up, and it was, in fact Dunn, with his arms around me. And those arms stayed where they were.

"I know." Jenn had no emotion in her voice but remorse. I appreciated that, but I still hated her with all that was in me.

"We will let you know what happens with Ollie. If she comes back, she'll let you know if she presses charges, which I'll make damn sure she does." Dunn said the words I didn't have the power too.

"Take any of Bam's shit and you die. Including the stuff he bought you." Raab added as my now ex-girlfriend took the walk of shame to _my_ room.

"I'll oversee things. I'll meet you guys at the hospital later." Dico reassured her. "If I'm not there _when _she wakes up, give her my love."

I almost smiled when Dico said when.

"C'mon sweetie, I'll get you some dry clothes, and the we'll pack some things for Ollie." Mom said.

Dunn and Raab helped me up as Mom went to get me dry stuff.

I walked up to Ollie's room, and no one followed by my request. Mom came in and set the outfit on my bed, and walked back out. I changed.

It didn't take me long to find her favorite pooh bear duffle bag. I put in a return outfit. Her favorite Bullwinkle sweatshirt and a tank top and a her favorite black jogging pants she wore during last Christmas. I got her phone, which had a picture of her and me set as it's wallpaper, and her iPod.

Lastly, I put in the music box. Something made me think I needed to bring it.

We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, exactly a half an hour before I found Ollie.

The doctor who'd been taking care of her walked out to meet us right away.

"It didn't take nearly as long as expected to revive her. We gave her a simple blood transfusion and stitches, and she was awake for about five minutes, and she fell asleep again. She probably won't be awake for a day or so, but she's going to be fine. It's lucky you found her before she drowned. You must have walked in the second she went under, because there was barely any left in her lungs. Even though CPR helps there's always some that lingers. Poor Olive could have met a very terrible fate." He explained.

Relief flooded over me, hitting me like the huge wave of water that hit Knoxville in Jackass, but multiplied by a million.

My Ollie was okay.

"Can... C-" I couldn't finish my sentence, but he knew what I was trying to say.

"Yes, of course. She was asking for you." He smiled. "Room 502."

Everyone let me go alone for now. They started calling people, and Ape and Phil worked on the paper work. I ran as fast a I could up the hall to the elevator. I pressed the 5 button at least 5,000 times in my 30 seconds in that elevator.

I ran all the way to the end of the hall, since the retards wanted to start lower numbers at the back. I opened the door, and there she was.

Silent tears of joy leaked out, dripping off my smiling cheeks. The color was returned to her face, and they'd brushed her long black hair. Her makeupless face was almost luminescent, and her long eyelashes looked full. Ollie didn't look dead anymore.

I dropped the dufflebag after I got out the music box on the chair nearby and approached Ollie's side.

I got onto my knees so I could be closer to her, to the girl that I loved. It was like magnets with us, because as I blinked, her eyes opened.

"Bam?" She asked, unsure.

"Hi Ollie." I choked out, still smiling.

"What... Where...?" She stammered, squinting her eyes.

"You're in the hospital, baby. When Jenn broke the vase, a shard hit you in the back of the head. You lost a lot of blood, and you sunk into the bathwater... I found you before you drowned." I explained in a voice even softer than a whisper.

Ollie's eyes almost buldged out of their sockets. "You found me in the bathtub?" She asked.

I couldn't help the hysterical laughter that bursted from me.

"That's the thing you ask, the thing you were worried about?" I asked through the uncontrolable laughter. "You're not worried that Jenn almost killed you with a shard of glass, or that you almost bled out and drowned? Only that I saw you naked?"

"You saw me naked?" She squeaked.

"Barely. Couldn't see much through the tears." I said, my laughter dying out.

"I tried as hard as I could to call for help." She said. "But I couldn't raise my voice high enough, and I couldn't move. I tried to stay awake so I wouldn't sink in. I worried about that stuff enough."

I chuckled lightly. She struggled a little, but she finally met my eyes.

"I was so worried I'd lost you." I told her. "I was crying, screaming. I kept telling myself how stupid I was being for not being with you, that if I had been, I would have been in that tub with you, and there would be no broken vase. No blood. No tears."

"D-... Do... Do you really mean that, Bam?" She asked, tears welling in her perfect green eyes.

"I mean it, from the tip of my toes to the top of my head, I swear on my entire skateboarding career, on Pontius' hair, on anything that is as real as what I feel for you. I mean it." I was barely audible, but Ollie heard every word.

She started to sob too, but the half smile on her face got rid of her ruined eyes for me, and I could hardly notice the hot tears.

"W-what... what do you feel for me?" Her voice kept cracking.

I felt the passion of the entire three years she was here, the passion of me finding her half dead in the tub, and the passion of us in me right now, knowing it was real, knowing we were real, and that this was the way it was supposed to be, the way it should be, and the way it will always be. It's what made it possible for me to say the three words I'd said countless times before, but never meant it as strongly as I did in that very moment.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you, Oliver Leigh Hawk. And I promise to love you until the day that I die."

"Oh god, I love you too," Ollie cried.

I didn't let one more sob spill from her lips, I wouldn't let a single one. My lips crashed on to hers without warning. She kissed back, and her lips weren't cold like I remembered at all. They were warm and inviting, like I'd always imagined.

We broke from the kiss, to soon for me, but it was hard for Ollie to breathe. With all the strength she could muster, she scooted over enough for me to lay beside her. Right where I needed to be. I lay on my side, both arms wrapped around her. It felt like we were built for each other. I wound up the music box and set it on the table next to the bed. The melody filled the now silent room, and Ollie smiled.

I rested my head on hers, and she happily drifted back to sleep after a final kiss.

I saw my parents, uncle, and friends walk in, but I fell asleep before they said a word.

I was right where I belonged. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: :') I fucking love this chapter. I love the song so much, and this chapter is just perfect. Please listen to the song, it will explain the chapter perfectly. They're together now, and together they will stay. There will be one more chapter, or maybe two, but it depends. Don't worry though, please. This is not the end of Ollie and Bam's story, whatsoever. Like I said, I have cutesy stuff for Bamiture Golf and Mall of Bam planned. I think I'll make those one-shots, and I plan on making a sequel to this, like Bam's unholy union. There's also Jackass Number Two and Jackass 3D. And children, don't forget about kids ever! Stay tuned for the ending chapter(s) and those other Bamllie stories to come! Much love!<strong>


	10. The Space Between

**If you don't really like adorable fluffiness involving a stuffed white baby seal, Steve-O and Chris Pontius, April and Bam adorableness, Ollie and Bam love, The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band, On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz, or Swing Life Away by Rise Against, I suggest you don't read this chapter. Warning: it gets a little lemony, but not too bad. This is the last one, except for an epilouge I have already written. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Space Between<strong>

_Take my hand  
>'Cause we're walking out of here<br>Oh, right out of here  
>Love is all we need here<br>~Dave Mathews Band, The Space Between_

**Bam's POV:**

"You're damn fucking right I'm pressin' charges!" Ollie growled.

It had been two days, and she could sit upright now. I sat in the chair beside her bed so Tony could lay with her. Ollie had her head slightly leaning on Tony's chest, but her hand still locked with mine.

Dico burst into laughter at her curt reply to his question. Even when she was in a hospital bed, she never failed to make us laugh.

"Okay, okay, Ollie. I'll call Jenn now." Dico said, pulling out his phone and leaving the room.

"Yo! Dico! I wanna talk to her!" She yelled after Dico.

"No!" Dico called back. "We don't need charges pressed on you."

Ollie grumbled. "When am I going home?" She asked anyone who would answer.

Dr. Murphy walked in to answer that one. "Sometime tonight, some other people are here to see you, and we have to run some precautionary tests. Unnecessary, of course, because everything seems to be working just fine, but madatory."

"More people?" Ollie's eyes got wide.

Preston, Wee-Man, Ehren, Dave and his family, Johnny and Madison, Kat Von D, Her mom and dad, triplet brothers, Novak, Mike V, Compton Ass, all the crew, some of my family, and of course, Tony, who wanted to stay for a week or so had already visited.

Steve-O and Chris Pontius, of course, wouldn't be the only ones left to not have visited.

"Hey guys!" Ollie smiled widely as they walked in.

"Hey," Steve-O said with a smile, holding up a stuffed animal. A white baby seal, sure to please Ollie.

Ollie's already huge smile got even bigger as Steve-O handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She said.

"You're welcome." Steve-O smiled. He looked like he was going through withdraw, but He cared a lot about Ollie. We all did.

"So how does it feel to almost die?" Pontius asked, his eyes wide, hoping for a good story.

Ollie's face fell as she looked at him with the most... What The Fuck look I'd ever seen on her face.

"It feels like death." She retorted.

Pontius was terrible with Ollie. He loved her to death, but he didn't know how to act around her. She was a teenager when they met, and Chris is horrid at being around Teenage girls.

Pontius laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, we're glad you're okay, Princess."

Ollie's smile retured. It wasn't hard for any of the Jackass guys to lift her spirits up when they pissed her off.

I smiled too. Not because of Steve-O and Pontius being so sweet, but just thinking about all of the love that this girl had in her tiny physique. Her heart had to have occupied at least half her torso to manage all the things she loved. I smiled even harder thinking that _I _occupied most of it. I never got that feeling with Jenn.

I was Ollie's whole world, and she was mine.

"We'll see you back at the house, Ape invited us over for a big welcome back dinner she's having tonight." Steve-O gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They left, and Tony rolled off the bed and onto his feet.

"I guess I'll see you guys later too. I'll hitch a ride with those two." He gave Ollie a kiss on the lips, and came over and patted my back. "Love you dude. Take good care of my baby girl."

I smiled, and he left.

"I thought they'd never leave." I chuckled.

Ollie giggled as I pressed my lips to hers, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"So, are you moving into my room, or am I moving into yours?" I asked plainly.

"Um. Ew. My room." She wrinkled her nose.

"Why ew?" I asked with a laugh.

"Uh, because. You and Jenn lived in there. On that matress." Her eyes got wide.

I laughed. She was such a child sometimes.

"You're so gay." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Compromise? We alternate between rooms, but you get rid of the mattress." Ollie offered.

I pondered, just to irritate her. It was already a good idea, I just loved messing with her.

"Deal." I nodded, and we shook hands.

Dr. Murphy returned with a nurse. "Sorry we have to steal her away for a half an hour or so, Mr. Margera. After we're done, she can head home."

"Awesome." I smiled and gave her a kiss before she left.

I sat on the hospital bed, taking out my phone.

_'Ape, they're running those tests on Ollie. We'll be home in like an hour or so.' _I texted my mom.

_'Oh good, sweetie. Give her my love. I'm so happy you two are together now. I've wanted you with her since the day I met her.'_

_'Mom, ew. I was 18 and she was 13.'_

_'while i'll agree it's better now, I still always believed you were meant for each other.'_

_'Already planning the wedding?'_

_'of course.'_

_'Well good. Me too.'_

I had been for a while now.

I sighed and got off the bed, getting her clothes out from the bag. I looked at her phone, blown up with at least 80 messages. Probably should have given that to her. I placed the music box back into the bag, and decided to listen to her iPod while I waited.

I hit shuffle, and the first song that came up was called 'The Space Between.' my nose wrinkled when I saw the artist. I was never a fan of Dave Mathews Band, but I decided to keep listening. Ollie had told me, personally, that she'd just cleaned out her music, and only her favorite songs remained on it.

It turned out that I really liked it. It reminded me of us, of our story.

How complicated it was, but how beautiful it turned out in the end.

Time passed, and songs played. Songs like 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver, 'One Step At A Time' by Four Year Strong, 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' by My Chemical Romance, 'Scar Tissue' by Red Hot Chili Peppers (a personal favorite), and one of her all time favorites, 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears.

That girl loves Britney Spears.

I listened to all of them, because they reminded me of her, and because they all had a special little place in her heart.

Countless other songs played, and she finally returned.

"Well, let's go home." She smiled.

Ollie was pleased with the outfit I'd picked for her, and she looked cute as a button. I draped my arm around her, and the dufflebag over my other shoulder, and we walked right out of that hospital, ready to be together now. Forever. It was the very first day now.

The house was silent as we walked in, and Ollie nearly jumped out of her skin, as every single person she loved hopped out of hiding places, screaming, "SURPRISE!"

She shreiked, and started laughing.

The dudesons, HIM, The 69 eyes, all of the Jackass Cast and Crew, Kat, Her family, my family, Angie, Dunn's family, everyone. Everyone who was important to her filled my house.

_Our House._

Ape had an enourmous dinner cooked, with a big cake, with Ollie's favorite picture, the one of us on the elephant, on it, that said, 'Welcome Back, Ollie!' in purple letters. It was all filmed as a special on MTV, because a lot of people were worried about her. It was hot out, so the party went to the pool.

It went on into the wee hours of the night. People found random places to crash, some in my old room, crammed in others' rooms, on the couches, and all of the dudesons found a place to rest their blonde heads on the pool table.

"They're stealing my thunder, Bam. _I'm _the one who falls asleep on that pool table." Ollie grumbled.

I kissed the top of her head with a laugh, remembering how many drunken nights she fell asleep on that pool table. Sometimes with Dico, or Raab.

Ollie looked up at me with a smile.

"I'll be right back. Meet me on the porch swing. I have a surprise." She said, running to the stairs.

I did as I was told, going down to the pirate bar, where countless others found a place to sleep. I chuckled at little Madison, cuddled up with her dad on the floor by the fire. I couldn't wait til I had a daughter like that, to cuddle with whenever Ollie wasn't around.

Underneath the huge porch out back hung a porch swing. I sat on it, waiting patiently for my girlfriend to return, looking up at the stars.

Ollie appeared next to me, guitar in hand.

"Remember The Mardi Gras trip, the song that I was playing in the back of the RV?" She asked, sitting indian style next to me.

"Of course, I heard it a little while I was half asleep. It was beautiful." I replied.

"I finished it in the hospital. Well, in my head. I wanted to play it for you because I wrote it for you." Ollie told me, positioning the guitar in her arms. She began to play, and I recognized the melody immeadiatly. It was amazing.

My heart nearly tore in two when she began singing.

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
>Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?<br>Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_  
><em>Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse<em>  
><em>Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words<em>

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
><em>We get by just fine here on minimum wage<em>  
><em>If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,<em>  
><em>I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand<em>

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_  
><em>The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon<em>  
><em>Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow<em>

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_  
><em>But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world<em>  
><em>We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go<em>

_We live on front porches and swing life away,_  
><em>We get by just fine here on minimum wage<em>  
><em>If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,<em>  
><em>I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand<em>

_Swing life away, swing life away, swing life away, swing life away._

She ended with the beginning melody again, and a final strum.

My eyes welled up a little, but I was done crying for a while. I just kissed her. I kissed her a lot.

"Thank you, Ollie." I whispered in her ear. "Thank you for everything."

She kissed me, and it was all I needed.

It was already 2:30, and we decided we needed to go to bed. She left her guitar in the pirate bar, and we walked upstairs.

I leaned in the doorway as I watched her place the stuffed seal Steve-O and Pontius got her, which she named cloud, up on her shelf filled with animals. She carefully put her iPod in her iHome, and slid off her bullwinkle sweatshirt.

She hopped into the bathroom to wash her face, which had already been processed and cleaned. Plans had been made to go to the courthouse the next day to meet with lawyers to press charges against Jenn. I walked in and closed the door. I took off my shoes, socks, and shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering if I was doing the right thing here. I knew that we should wait, but I didn't want to.

We'd waited for 3 years.

Hell, more than that.

I hit shuffle on her iPod, and I smiled.

I immediately remembered the song that played when I'd snuck into her room while she'd been away at her brother's wedding.

On Melancholy Hill.

She walked out of the bathroom, looking more beautiful than ever. Her long black hair smoothed, and down, an element tanktop and those jogging pants. Face bright and alert, barefeet with white toenails...

she was perfect.

She smiled a little, and tilted her head. "You like this song?"

"You have no idea."

I held out my hands, wanting her to dance with me. Ollie cautiously approched me with a smile, and took my hands. I pulled her in, and we began to dance. I loved every single minute of it.

It was just practice for the bigger day when she'd be dancing with me in the only thing more beautiful than what she was wearing now.

The song ended, and I pressed my lips against her.

This shuffle, I was completely indebted too. I would forever be in its favor. I think it loved the fact that Ollie and I were together. She'd probably vented to it so much about it...

The Space Between began playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ollie's POV:<strong>

I'd never been happier than that night. When Bam and I danced to one of my favorite songs, I didn't think it would ever be better than that.

But then, my favorite Dave Matthews Band song came on.

So many years I'd dreamed of making love to him when this song played.

I knew that it would be better if we waited, but the moment was too perfect.

Far too perfect.

Bam's beautiful Blue eyes burned with mine, and it was amazing that I could finally kiss him when I wanted to. Because he was my Bam-Bam now. No one elses.

His hand found the small of my back, and he kissed me gently. He slowly lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his, kissing him again.

Bam set me carefully on the bed, sliding on top of me, trailing kisses down my neck. While he was busy with that, I set out to undo his belt buckle, kissing his chest as I did so.

The belt was gone, and his pants were unbuttoned.

Bam smiled against my neck, "My turn." He whispered, sliding a hand under my tank top, and undoing my bra.

The bra was removed as he slowly brought it out the bottom. He threw it wherever it would go first, and his hands found my hips again.

All of my clothes were removed, and he still had his boxers on.

I growled. It was unfair that he got to see all of me, and I didn't get what I wanted. I could see he was hard, and it made me want them off even more.

I grabbed him and brought him down to me. "Take off those boxers before I rip them off myself."

Bam laughed and did as he was told.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was still stark naked, and the iPod was still playing. Scar Tissue by RHCP. A glorious thing to wake up too.

Even more glorious was Bam, face buried in my shoulder, arms wrapped around me tightly. I smiled.

I wiggled a little, and Bam woke up, snoring sharply.

"Whatsanerrbaah..." He mummbled, removing one arm so he could rub his eyes.

Once he remembered where he was, a huge smile broke out onto his tired face. "Morning Ollie."

"Morning." I returned.

I grabbed my phone.

10:30.

It was early, but it was okay. After everyone left, and we got back from the courthouse we could sleep it off.

Bam kissed me. We both had morning breath, but it didn't matter. Bam put his jeans back on, not even bothering with underwear, and I got a clean pair, put back on my jogging pants and stole Bam's shirt.

I put my hair up in a bun, and we went downstairs.

Some people already left, and others waited to say goodbye. The house was empty except for those who lived here by 12:00.

We got ready and left for the courthouse by 1:00, me and Bam showering together, taking only 5 minutes to wash ourselves, and about 20 minutes for a little repeat of last night.

Bam turned to me as we pulled in the parking lot of the building. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm okay, Bam. I'm with the man I love more than anything, anyone, and Jenn is finally getting what she deserves."

Bam smiled and kissed me.

We exited the car, and saw Jenn getting out of hers. The second we made eye contact, Bam grabbed my hand. Jenn looked away, embarrassed and angry.

Bam and I walked in, hand in hand.

Hand in hand.

Together.

And that's the way that it would always be.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: *tears of joy* The very last full chapter. Epilouge will be up in a minute :') then its the end. My first complete fanfiction.<strong>


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**_around 5 weeks later..._**

_Viva La Bam had been on hold for about a month, but they had started filming new stuff._

_Bam gave Ollie a piggy back ride out to the backyard where they were setting up the mini golf course._

_The air was filled with laughter above Raab Himself's head atop the Fork Lift as Ollie and Bam yelled at him through a megaphone._

_Raab had finally had enough and took the key._

"_Have fun losers! Little honeymoon or something!" Raab laughed, running back to the house, tossing the empty bag of flour away._

_Ollie and Bam looked at each other in complete disbelief._

_The long hours spent up there was filled with laughter at nothing._

"_We've been stuck up here for four and a half goddamn hours!" Bam yelled into the megaphone._

"_Who're you talking too, babe?" Ollie laughed._

"_Mys-fucking self!" Bam said into the megaphone again, making Ollie laugh more._

_They had only been together for about a month and two weeks now, but why wait? Bam thought. She'd been in his life for so long now, he'd loved her the whole time and she loved him. They both new they were staying together._

_The box was in his pocket._

_They got into funny, romantic, adorable situations like this before, it seemed to always happen to them, but there was something about this one. The wind was slightly blowing Ollie's hair, her skin was bright and her smile brighter. She had on one of Bam's shirts, a cKy2K one with Rake on it, and a pair of shorts._

_He just loved her._

_He had to. He just had too._

_He took out the little box and said a tiny prayer to any god that was out there that she would say yes._

"_Hey Ollie?" Bam asked softly._

_She looked over. She looked exhausted. _

"_Yeah?"_

_Bam held the open little box in his hands. He'd gotten the ring the day after the courthouse visit. It had diamonds all around it, and a huge diamond in the center. It was white gold, Ollie's favorite, and on the inside was engraved 'You are my medicine when you're close to me'._

_Ollie gasped._

"_I know it hasn't been a long time, but I know its right." Bam started. "Ollie, you mean everything to me. Absoloutley everything. It's impossible to wait anymore, because we both have waited six years for this. It would be an honor if you would marry me. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Ollie's eyes welled up with tears, and they spilled, but she didn't make a sound. She screamed, muffled by her hand. Ollie nodded vigorously, laughing._

_She uncovered her mouth. "Yes!" She shreiked, throwing her arms around Bam's shoulders._

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said, kissing him between each yes._

_Bam laughed, and his unsteady, nervous hands took the beautiful, custom made ring out of the box and slid it on her left hand, fourth finger._

"_Hey! What are you guys doing up there?" The man who rented them the forklift yelled up, with Ape, Phil, and Raab below._

"_I asked her, mom!" Bam called down in the megaphone. "She said yes!"_

"_What!" Ape threw her arms up in the air. "Get them down from there!"_

"_You guys are getting married?" Raab yelled to them._

_Bam and Ollie didn't care that they could have gotten down hours ago, or that Raab left them up there. The moment wouldn't have been that amazing._

_That's what was great about Ollie and Bam. The moments were always perfect._

_They couldn't imagine how amazing the wedding would be._

* * *

><p><em>We live on front porches and swing life away<br>We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
>If love is a labor I'll slave til the end<br>I won't cross this street until  
>You hold my hand...<em>

**The End.**


End file.
